A Lua e o Mar
by Hatake Sakura XD
Summary: Um amor em meio a uma amizade. O sofrimento no meio da Felicidade. Após algum tempo juntos, Zoro e Nami começam a entender de onde vinha o frio...Zoro e Nami não existe resumo pior euri
1. Caverna D:

Os raios do sol invadiram o pequeno quarto onde uma jovem garota dormia em uma confortável cama. Ao sentir a luz tocar sua face franziu o cenho e cobriu a cabeça com o acolchoado.

Ouviu-se batidas na porta, mas a garota nem sequer se mexeu.

- Oe Nami, eu sei que ta acordada… o maldito cozinheiro mandou avisar que o café está na mesa u.u

A porta do quarto se abriu para o dono da voz revelando a jovem de cabelos laranja que ainda estava de pijama.

- Entra… - Falou enquanto se dirigia para uma cómoda pegando roupas e depois indo para o banheiro.

O homem entrou e sentou-se bruscamente na cama, passou a mão sobre os cabelos verdes e desalinhados e bocejou. Aquele quarto passava uma sensação de paz que lhe dava uma forte sonolência.

A porta do banheiro abriu-se e Nami saiu vestida com um shorts jeans e uma blusinha regata preta. Olhou para onde Zoro estava sentado e uma gota se formou em sua cabeça, lá onde o homem outrora estivera sentado agora dormia profundamente.

"Não demorei nem 10min para me trocar e ele já dormiu o.O"

-Zoro? – Chamou o chaqualhando, mas o homem nem deu sinal de vida. – Zoro estamos sendo invadidos por poderosos espadachins!

No mesmo momento Zoro sentou na cama pronto para sacar a kanata. Nami riu enquanto ele olhava para os lados sem entender.

- Vamos comer…os outros devem estar esperando ¬¬

Zoro levantou da cama e saíram ambos do quarto em direcção a cozinha.

Ao entrar foram atacados pelo olhar de Sanji.

- Maldito polvo porque você demorou tanto no quarto da Nami-Swan? ¬.w

Zoro sentou na mesa com Nami e começou a se servir.

- Adormeci…

Ruffy riu enquanto devorava tudo em sua frente, Usopp brigava com ele por roubar sua comida e Chopper ria enquanto os outros olhavam incrédulos pela informação.

- Dormiu?! – Exclamou Sanji. – Onde diabos você dormiu?! No meio do caminho? ¬.w

Zoro mastigava tranquilamente um enorme pedaço de carne, após engolir olhou pra Sanji sorrindo disposto a arrumar confusão.

- Dormi na cama dela. – Falou com seu sorriso travesso.

Nami comia ignorando os dois homens que rolavam no chão tentando um matar o outro.

- Robin me passa a manteiga, por favor?

A morena fez aparecer um braço do outro lado da mesa e passou de mão em mão até chegar em Nami.

- Ai está n.n

Nami sorriu agradecendo enquanto passava a manteiga num pão e voltava a comer.

- Maldito cabeça de marimo! Você vai morrer por ter ido dormir na cama da Nami-Swan!

Nami suspirou depois de agradecer a refeição.

- Sanji-Kun o Zoro dormiu enquanto esperava eu trocar de roupa no banheiro…agora parem com isso antes que perca a paciência…¬¬

Sanji sorriu com os olhos brilhando grato pela explicação.

- HAI NAMI-S~~~WAN!!!

Nami saiu da cozinha em direcção a sala do aquário, queria dormir mais…

Zoro subiu para a sala do mastro para treinar e ficar de vigia e Ruffy e os outros se espalharam pelo barco para suas habituais tarefas.

Ruffy e Usopp tentavam pescar para a janta quando Zoro falou entediado pelos auto-falantes.

- Vejo uma ilha…

Ruffy correu para a cabeça de Sunny e olhou sorrindo.

- Wooow é uma ilha enorme!!! KAKOII!

Nami saiu da sala com cara de sono e olhou para a grande ilha.

"Vou poder fazer compras n.n"

Depois de alguns minutos a tripulação de mugiwara ancorou no cais na ilha e desceram ficando no barco somente Brooke e Frankie.

- Bom eu vou comprar mantimentos mais tarde nos encontraremos no cais… - Falou Sanji sumindo entre a multidão.

Ruffy conversava animado com Usopp sobre eles saírem pela ilha e logo deixaram os outros para traz.

- Bom, eu e o Doutor-San iremos nas livrarias, até depois. – Falou Robin e sumiu com Chopper.

Nami e Zoro continuavam a andar em silêncio até a garota parar em frente uma loja.

Zoro parou de andar e olhou para ela.

- Que vai fazer? – Perguntou vendo ela olhando na vitrine da loja.

- Vamos entrar Zoro! – Aquilo certamente fora uma ordem…

Zoro entrou e viu que era uma loja de roupas. Nami escolhia algumas roupas e o espadachim sentou num banco com sono. A jovem se aproximou dele, arrastou-o até um provador, empurrou Zoro para dentro e o entregou várias roupas.

- Vista elas 8D.

Zoro com a maior cara de quem não entendeu nada obedeceu.

Alguns minutos mais tarde Zoro saiu do provador usando uma camisa aberta preta, um cinturão verde novo e uma calça preta e botas cano alto pretas incluindo óculos de sol.

As mulheres que estavam na loja todas babaram quando viram o Roronoa sair do provador.

Nami sorriu.

- Vejo que acertei no número xD – Ela coçou o queixo e mordeu o lábio inferior pensativa. – Qual é o numero da sua cueca? Ô.o

Zoro corou com a pergunta.

- Pra que diabos você quer saber?!

- Aproveitar comprar umas u.u

Zoro suspirou aborrecido.

- Porque você está comprando roupas para mim?

- Boa ação…

Uma gota se formou na cabeça do espadachim.

- Agora fala qual o numero…¬¬

- Uso G u.u''''

Nami riu enquanto pedia para a mulher trazer. Após 20 longos minutos os dois saíram da loja de roupas masculinas e entraram em outra.

- E agora? – Perguntou Zoro.

- Minha vez de comprar roupas novas ;D

Longos 50min se passaram até finalmente saíram da loja, Zoro carregava as enormes sacolas.

- Vamos deixar as coisas no Sunny e vamos comer 8D

- Quero dar umas voltas pela ilha…

- o.O eu vou junto para garantir que você consiga chegar no Sunny novamente. – Falou lembrando de Chopper ter falado para ela garantir que Zoro não se perdesse.

- ¬¬

Finalmente chegaram no navio, descarregaram as sacolas no quarto da garota e voltaram a sair.

Andaram pela ilha até achar um restaurante, entraram e foram logo atendidos e levados para uma mesa.

- Estou esfomeado…

Nami concordou enquanto olhava para os lados pensativa.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Zoro sem entender o porque dela estar olhando para os lados.

- Me sinto sendo observada .

O Roronoa riu divertido.

- Estamos ambos sendo observados. Isso sempre acontece comigo quando chegamos em alguma ilha.

Finalmente os pedidos chegaram e ambos comeram distraídos.

- Nami-Swan! – A voz de Sanji ecoou pelo restaurante.

Nami e Zoro viraram para traz assustados com o grito do cozinheiro. Viram o loiro se aproximar com passos largos.

- Hey maldito cabeça de Marimo! O que você está aqui fazendo sozinho com a Nami-Swan?!

- Estamos comendo ¬¬ Tu é cego? – Perguntou Zoro irritado.

- Nami-Swan diz que é mentira, que vocês não estão em um encontro! Ç.ç

Nami tinha uma gota na cabeça.

- Não estamos em um encontro, somente estamos comendo .-.

Nami pediu a conta, pagou e os três saíram do restaurante.

- Então, onde vocês vão?

- Zoro vai sair pela ilha e eu vou segui-lo para garantir que ele não se perca ou arranje confusão u.u

- Então eu irei junto! – Falou Sanji determinado.

Zoro virou irritado para a dupla.

- Hey! não estamos em uma excursão!! Quero sair sozinho! Ò.ó

Nami deu seu sorriso travesso, Zoro engoliu em seco, não podia ter feito aquela garota se irritar…

- Ah! Não fale nada! – Berrou pra Nami. – Eu entendi!!! Você pode me seguir até o inferno!! Ù_Ú

Sanji ficou olhando sem entender nada, Nami sempre conseguia controlar o cabeça de Marimo mas ele nunca havia compreendido o porque ele obedecia. Aquilo o irritava tanto! Tinha a sensação de que o Roronoa era o cachorrinho dela, e Sanji sentia inveja! Bom não importava naquele momento, pelo menos iriam garantir que aquele maldito polvo não acabasse perdido pela ilha e nem que ele tentasse algo contra sua Nami.

Foram longos 25min de caminhada até os três chegarem em uma linda praia.

- Sugoi!!! – Gritaram o trio ao mesmo tempo.

Nami e Zoro correram feito duas crianças em direcção a água e começaram a jogar em Sanji.

- Sanji-Kun, vem!

- Venha cozinheiro imprestável xD

Sanji bufou.

- Imprestável é você, cabeça de Marimo! ¬.w

Nami pulou nas costas de Zoro o derrubando na agua.

- hahahahaha xD vem! Me ajuda a afogar o Zoro!

Sanji sorriu gostando da ideia e correu para junto de Nami e de Zoro.

Depois de muita agua e areia os 3 subiram um rochedo, Zoro entrou nas profundezas de uma caverna profunda (looooooooool para terem uma ideia da profundidade da profunda caverna =P) enquanto Nami e Sanji ficaram para traz.

- Nami-San, tenho que voltar para o navio antes que o Ruffy chegue e acabe com toda a comida x.w

Nami concordou.

- Fica tranquilo, vou ali pegar o baka do Zoro e já estamos voltando também.

Após Sanji partir Nami ficou olhando para o céu onde as nuvens começavam a moverem-se com velocidade.

"Oh Shit! Tempestade!!"

A garota pulou de rocha em rocha procurando a entrada por onde Zoro havia se enfiado.

Quando finalmente achou a abertura uma grossa chuva começou a cair.

Entrou na caverna escura e correu a procura de algum sinal do espadachim.

- ZOOOOOOOROOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Nami escutou seu eco expalhar-se pela profunda e escura caverna, logo a resposta veio.

- O QUE FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI?!

Nami correu seguindo o eco de Zoro até achar o Roronoa sentado em uma pedra na beira de um rio que passava dentro da caverna.

- Está começando uma tempestade lá fora….temos que sa….

Zoro cortou sua fala bruscamente.

- Já é tarde… - Logo o som de um desmoronamento foi ouvido.

Estavam presos lá.

- Sou a pessoa mais azarada do mundo ¬¬'' – Falou a jovem.

- Não mais do que eu ¬¬# - Comentou o Roronoa.

Nami bufou irritada sentando no chão e abraçando o joelho. Estava realmente ficando frio.

Zoro notou que a garota tremia de leve. Levantou da pedra onde estava sentado e rumou até um canto da caverna. Voltou com alguns galhos secos e jogou no chão.

Esfregou duas pedras com precisão até algumas fagulhas caírem nos galhos e uma fogueira se acender.

- Espero que não demorem para virem a nossa procura… - Comentou Zoro.

Nami concordou se aproximando da fogueira para se aquecer, já havia escurecido e a tempestade parecia somente piorar.

Zoro olhava a jovem navegadora pelo canto dos olhos. Porque que justo ele tinha que ficar preso com aquela garota? O Roronoa odiava o controle que ela tinha sobre si. Odiava ainda mais quando notava que gostava de ter uma desculpa para fazer seus caprichos. Também odiava o fato de desejar Nami com todas as suas forças.

Suspirou, odiava o fato de ser somente um amigo e companheiro.

Nami encolheu-se mais abraçando seus joelhos com força, o frio estava quase insuportável graças as roupas molhadas.

Zoro levantou de seu lugar e andou até a navegadora. Ouviu ela exclamar no momento que a abraçou.

- Melhor? – Perguntou o espadashim um pouco corado.

Tinha sorte de que Nami não poder ver seu rosto ou o clima ficaria mais estranho do que já estava.

- Arigato, Zoro… - Falou enquanto se aconchegava melhor contra o peitoral musculoso do Roronoa.

Zoro viu que os tremores da jovem cessaram, e sentiu as batidas do coração de Nami contra seus braços, seu corpo esquentou. Fechou os olhos e soltou um novo suspiro.

Nami sentia as batidas enérgicas do coração de Zoro contra suas costas, seu corpo já estava quente e seus tremores desapareceram. Estava sendo invadida por um forte sono que não demorou muito até ser derrubada por ele.

O fogo já estava apagado, mas isso não fazia diferença. Nada esfriaria novamente aqueles dois jovens adormecidos.

* * *

Minha primeira fic de One Piece, tenham piedade! xDDd meu segundo casal favorita \o/ Zoro and Nami forevis euri


	2. Ilhados D:

_Nami sentia as batidas enérgicas do coração de Zoro contra suas costas, seu corpo já estava quente e seus tremores desapareceram. Estava sendo invadida por um forte sono que não demorou muito até ser derrubada por ele._

_O fogo já estava apagado, mas isso não fazia diferença. Nada esfriaria novamente aqueles dois jovens adormecidos._

--

Enquanto nosso casal estava em segurança na profunda caverna…

--

A tripulação dos Mugiwara lutavam conta as poderosas ondas que tentavam arrancas o Suny do cais.

- Ruffy a ancora arrebentou!!!! – Berrou Usopp desesperado.

O jovem capitão arremessou seus braços agarrando-se a 2 prédios assim segurando o Suny no lugar.

Sanji segurava uma das cordas do mastro que havia se soltado enquanto olhava para o cais. Zoro e Nami não voltavam…sua preocupação com a navegadora era enorme!

"Nami-San…"

Chopper gritou para Sanji chamando a atenção do cozinheiro.

- A alguém no cais!!!

O loiro olhou novamente para lá vendo algumas pessoas tentando ajudar eles a manterem o navio preso.

- É melhor vocês partirem!! Desta forma seu navio irá afundar!!! – Berrou uma das pessoas que estavam ajudando.

- Dois de nós estão ainda na vila! – Falou/gritou Frank .

O homem olhou para um de seus companheiros, este tirou uma eternal pose do bolso e jogou na direção de Frank.

- Vão para essa ilha! Mandaremos seus companheiros para ai assim que os localizar-mos!!!

Frank assentiu e falou para Ruffy que ainda aguentava segurando o navio. O capitão soltou os prédio com um olhar preocupado para traz, mas logo as ondas os afastaram do cais os lançando em alto mar.

--

Nami sentiu uma brisa fresca acariciar sua face, não abriu os olhos por preguiça, estava tão confortável abraçada a um travesseiro. Mexeu-se levemente sentindo que aquele travesseiro tinha músculos bem definidos…~Lembranças da noite passada vieram como flashs em sua mente. Abriu os olhos, pode ver claramente a face tranquila de Zoro adormecido.

Na verdade, Zoro não estava mais dormindo. Havia acordado fazia alguns minutos, mas não fez questão de abrir os olhos.

Achou engraçado o fato de Nami ter tentado sentar-se, mas fora impedida por seu abraço protetor. Viu ela suspirar e voltar a deitar contra o seu peitoral.  
Era tão bom ter ela assim próxima de si…

- Zoro… - Chamou Nami soltando outro suspiro cansado. Sentia dor pelo corpo pela posição em que havia dormido.

O Roronoa abriu os olhos fitando a navegadora com curiosidade.

- Bom dia… - Falou com a voz rouca e sexy.

Nami sentiu um arrepio invadir seu corpo ao ouvir a voz de Zoro.

- Bom dia… poderia me soltar U////U ?

E assim o espadachim fez, relutante, mas fez.

Nami levantou, Zoro fez o mesmo. Ambos ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos.

- Devem estar a nossa procura… - Resmungou a garota.

O espadashim pegou suas katanas do lado do que havia sobrado da fogueira e voltou a olhar para Nami.

- Vamos sair primeiro dessa caverna fria…

Zoro virou-se para a parede da caverna, e como se ela fosse feita de manteiga, ele abriu uma passagem.

Nami olhou em volta. A antes bela paisagem estava agora totalmente destruída! Havia arvores jogadas pelos fortes ventos em todos os lugares. Partes de casas expalhadas pela areia branca da praia…

- Isso é horrível… - Falou Nami em choque.

Zoro puxou ela pelo braço.

- Se isso aqui esta dessa forma…o Sunny!!

Ambos correram apressados em direção ao cais. Ao chegarem no local, Nami caiu de joelhos vendo a vila quase toda destruída e o cais vazio.

- Eles…eles…

Zoro olhava de boca aberta para o mar.

- Partiram sem nós…

O espadachim deixou seu corpo cair sentado de exaustão no chão.

- Eles simplesmente partiram sem nós…

Nami olhou para ele com os olhos vermelhos. Seus cabelos alaranjados caiam sobra a face de derrota.

- O que faremos…?

Zoro suspirou.

- Saber o que aconteceu, depois um lugar para ficar-mos.

O Roronoa concordou, levantou e ajudou a navegadora a fazer o mesmo.

Rumaram em silencio para algum lugar que não estivesse destruído.

Mesmo depois de minutos de caminhadas a paisagem continuava a mesma, destruição e mais destruição.

- Oe, vocês dois!!!

Zoro olhou para traz vendo um jovem homem com um ar cansado. Este vestia uma camiseta branca suja com um pouco de sangue e barro, um calção preto e um par de chinelos velhos.

- Vocês são da tripulação dos Mugiwara?

- E se formos? – Perguntou o Roronoa num ar ameaçador.

O homem sorriu.

- Finalmente encontramos vocês! – Falou o jovem sorridente. – Sou Harry! Monkey D, Ruffy mandou eu avisar vocês que eles foram para a próxima ilha, e ficaram vos esperando lá!

Nami sorriu aliviada.

- E temos um eternal pose para lá! O problema é que não temos nenhum barco…precisamos reconstruir a visa e fabricar barcos novos…

Zoro olhou em volta mais uma vez.

- E vão precisar da nossa ajuda para reerguer a vila antes de partirmos…

O homem assentiu.

O espadashim olhou para Nami, essa suspirou.

- Ajudaremos…

- ARIGATOOO!!!

Não bastava terem ficado presos na caverna e agora na vila? ¬¬ Alguém naquele mundo odiava mesmo os dois!

* * *

huashauehua E ta ai mais um cap de A Lua e o Mar n.n espero que gostem! esta bem curto...não me culpem, tava sem muitas ideias e eu ando meio estressada x.x

Bah espero que gostem!

Reviews!!

**Tih:**

Ta ai a continuação! (y) shuaheuhsua eu tbm amo muito Zoro and Nami...e nunca vi muitas fics deles ç.ç ai resulvi escrever uma euri

lol continue acompanhando, eu prometo que o prox cap eu faço melhor...pq esse fico uma desgraça x.x'''

thanks pela review! n.n

**ReshaAngel: **

xD ai esta a continuação! gomen pela demora...sem ideias, sem tempo e sem paciencia x.x'''

nada como Zoro e Nami n.n'' que bom que você gostou da fic! continue acompanhando!

bjo o/

**TTatikia:**

nhaaaaaaaaaaaa como é bom ver que alguem gostou da minha fic...ç.ç fico tão emocionada! xD

hsuahsuahusa até os melhores erram de FF! euri

continua lendo, e é claro que não ia acabar daquela forma tão...incompleta! euri

espero que goste desse cap xD custo os olhos da cara pra escreve-lo!

**Namiroronoa:**

hsuaheusahu Eu falei que ia faze-lo! n.n

amo tanto Zoro e Nami, não gosto de ver esse casal com falta de fic u.u

looooool

espero que goste do cap novo xDDd

e eu tbm infartei quando escrevi a cena da Nami comprando as cuecas dele XD

**:**

nhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa hsuahsuheusa sofri pra ler algumas palavras suas com os Y's euri mas logo peguei o jeito \o\

hsuahsuaehsuahu que bom que gostou! n.n isso me deixa tão feliz!!

eu te procurei no kut...e me apareceu uma porrada de becas D:

me procura lá...sou a unica com meu nome euri Emanuelle Aguayo(vai aparecer 2, as 2 sou eu =P add a [Dark Sakura])

n.n thx pela review! ela me deu forças para escrever \o/

acho que é tudo...se não respondia alguma review favor me avisa! n.n

n-n até o proximo! xDDd


	3. A descoberta de Nami xD

_Zoro olhou em volta mais uma vez._

_- E vão precisar da nossa ajuda para reerguer a vila antes de partirmos…_

_O homem assentiu._

_O espadashim olhou para Nami, essa suspirou._

_- Ajudaremos…_

_- ARIGATOOO!!!_

_Não bastava terem ficado presos na caverna e agora na vila? ¬¬ Alguém naquele mundo odiava mesmo os dois!_

--

Uma semana havia passado desde a separação de Zoro e Nami do resto do grupo. Os Mugiwaras haviam achegado na tal ilha. Estavam sem dinheiro o que levou a turma procurar por empregos enquanto os dois integrantes desaparecidos não voltassem.

Chopper havia conseguido o trabalho de medico com Robin como assistente.

Ruffy…bem, este ajudava um velho senhor em um canil.

Frank trabalhava no Sunny, Brook e Usopp trabalhavam em uma casa de terror.

Brookj era o esqueleto e Usopp fazia os gritos aterrorizados xD.

Sanji como devem saber, era cozinheiro em um restaurante famoso por toda a ilha.

E assim a tripulação estava sobrevivendo.

-- Enquanto isso em uma ilha distante xD –

Nami estava sentada em cima de que antes era um alto muro descansando.

Uma semana naquela ilha e ela já estava com metade reerguida. Zoro realmente fazia milagres…

- Doutora Nami!!! – Uma garota de uns 15 anos veio correndo até si.

Nami a observou, viu que esta estava ofegante. Algo de ruim tinha acontecido.

- O paciente 3 está parando de respirar!

A navegadora levantou em um pulo e saiu correndo junto da jovem de volta para o hospital da grande ilha.

Sim agora ela era uma médica naquele lugar, as pessoas lá tinham pouco conhecimento de medicina, e ela aprofundara seus conhecimentos sobre com Chopper.

Ao chegar no quarto onde o tal paciente estava a beira da morte, Nami correu até a cama do paciente.

Era um garoto de quase 11 anos, estava com a garganta trancada assim não podendo respirar.

Os pais do jovem choravam desesperados, a enfermeira tirou-os do quarto.

Nami com habilidade pegou um bisturi fazendo um pequeno corte na garganta do garoto e enfiou um tubo dentro da abertura, logo o garoto pode respirar novamente assim estabilizando.

A navegadora suspirou enquanto ouvia os pais agradecendo e as enfermeiras darem parabéns pelo trabalho.

Rumou cansada para fora ignorando os comentários alegres das pessoas, somente queria voltar para sua casa… junto de seus amigos.

Foi até a cozinha do hospital, tinha uma jarra de limonada em cima de um balcão. Olhou para ela e sorriu. Achara a desculpa perfeita para sair daquele lugar por alguns minutos.

Pegou a jarra com vários copos descartáveis e rumou para a zona mais destruída da ilha.

Vários homens cortavam arvores para a reconstrução da vila, ao verem Nami se aproximar pararam na hora. Alguns tinham as faces vermelhas enquanto a escaneavam dos pés a cabeça. Não era atoa, Nami usava uma roupa de enfermeira que ficava realmente curta e justinha, assim mostrando todas as curvas de seu corpo.

- Er…vim trazer limonada para vocês… - Todos aqueles trogloditas se aproximaram pegando copos e sendo servidos.

Nami serviu mais um copo e entrou no pequeno bosque na direção em que varias arvores estavam sendo derrubadas.

Andou por 3 minutos até poder avistar uma clareira onde Roronoa Zoro trabalhava.

Escutou ele reclamar de calor, estava sem camiseta usando somente um calção surrado que havia ganhado de um dos moradores. Nami o observava cortando arvores, movendo aqueles músculos do peitoral perfeito, algumas gotas de suor descendo por aquele abdômen malhado… como desejava ser aquela gotinha de suor que acabara de se perder no tecido do calção… a navegadora sentiu seu rosto esquentar ao reparar em que estava pensando.

- Zoro! U////U – Chamou o espadachim que estava destraido.

Ele largou um enorme tronco no chão e olhou na direção de Nami. Sorriu ao ver a navegadora com um copo na mão.

- Pensei que você gostaria de um copo de limonada! xD

Zoro se aproximou, pegou o copo e sentou-se num tronco ao lado de Nami.

- E ai, qual é dessa roupa sexy ai? XP

Ela riu.

- Ficou bem?n.n

O Roronoa a fitou, um filete de sangue escorreu por seu nariz.

- Ficou… - Olhou para o lado limpando o nariz.

- Zoro você ta sangrando! o.O

Nami puxou o rosto de Zoro com suas mãos e medindo a temperatura do mesmo.

- Você ta com febre! Tenho que te tirar desse sol, vamos vou dar algo para você baixar a febre! D:

E assim Nami saiu puxando Zoro em direção ao hospital.

Ao chegarem no lugar a navegadora arrastou o espadachim até um quarto e o fez deitar na cama. Uma enfermeira veio correndo.

- O que houve Nami-Sama?

- Me traga alguns remédios para ajudar a baixar a febre.

Assim a enfermeira correu buscar os remédios.

- Nami eu tô bem! – Resmungou o Roronoa sentando-se na cama, logo viu tudo girar e voltou a deitar.

- Você não esta bem nada! Falei que você esta com febre u.u

Zoro riu, ele realmente não estava bem…tudo estava girando tão rápido, e quando Nami notou viu que este havia perdido a consciência.

- Zoro! – Pegou um pano com água e colocou na testa do espadachim que transpirava.

A enfermeira voltou correndo com os remédios, Nami pegou a seringa com o remédio e injetou no ombro do inconsciente Zoro.

Viu que ele respirava tranquilamente, olhou pela janela do quarto, havia anoitecido tão rápido… Voltou a fitar o Roronoa que dormia. Sentou cansada em uma cadeira ao lado da cama do mesmo.

Ouviu Zoro começar a resmungar, deveria estar sonhando.

- Não… katanas… eu… te amo…

Nami sorriu, nunca imaginou Zoro falando "eu te amo" nem mesmo em sonhos, quem deveria ser a garota que havia o conquistado daquela forma?

Zoro apaixonado…era algo tão impossível!

Riu para si observando o espadachim ainda resmungando.

- Te amo… Nami…

Os olhos da navegadora estavam claramente arregalados. Só podia estar alucinando! Zoro nunca falaria algo assim para ela! Estar apaixonado por si era sem nexo!

Ficou ali sentada fitando Zoro dormindo, estava perturbada de mais para adormecer, mas não saiu do lado do Roronoa, era seu paciente, não poderia o abandonar, ou seria outra coisa?

Nami só tinha uma certeza, nada mais seria como antes.

* * *

E mais um capitulo terminado! nhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa espero que gostem! n.n amei escrever esse, apesar de ta curto D:

A descoberta da Nami hohohohoho to cheia de ideias pros proximos caps! me aguardem! \o/

Reviews:

becaa-chan:

hsaushauehsuaheusah sozinhos na ilha...hohoho e agora a Nami descobriu da paixão de Zoro hohohoho

espero que goste desse cap, não sabe como é bom saber que alguem ta gostando do que a gente escreve com tanto amor! n.n

bjo o/ até o prox cap!

Namiroronoa:

nhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

que bom que você ta gostando! como é bom ouvir isso!

hsuashuaehsuaehushauehua enton foi vc que me add? euri ta aceita lá xDDDd e se num for, pode add que eu aceito com prazer n.n

nhaaaaaaaa espero que goste do cap novo! \o/

té o prox cap o/ bjo

Tih:

waaaaaaa se eu te conta que sua review foi o motivo de eu escrever o cap de hj vc acredita? euri

eu tava aqui entediada ai chega um email, abri achando que era qualquer merda ei vejo aquele review enorme! amo ler reviews grandes ;D

hsuahsuhauehusha eu nunca achei que escrevesse bem! sempre achei que escrevia as coisas muito incompletamente u.u

mas ai vem você e fala que eu escrevo bem xD minha moral subiu muito hj! euri

nem faça macumba! o se nom eu não vou poder mais escrever para vocês x.x

e eu gosto muito de escrever e de ler tbm n.n

nhaaaaaaa espero que goste desse cap, de fé, foi pra vc esse \o\

fuiz o/


	4. Rumores e Vilões xD

**hsuahuehsuahuehsua quero aqui havisar que esse cap é presente de aniversário da Tih n.n**

**Desejo muita saude, felicidade e criatividade pra vc! \o/ Desejo que você c****oma muito feijão com arroz(brinks) e arrume um amor que te respeite! Tudo de bão! euri**

Aproveitem o cap (y)

_

* * *

_

_- Te amo… Nami…_

_Os olhos da navegadora estavam claramente arregalados. Só podia estar alucinando! Zoro nunca falaria algo assim para ela! Estar apaixonado por si era sem nexo!_

_Ficou ali sentada fitando Zoro dormindo, estava perturbada de mais para adormecer, mas não saiu do lado do Roronoa, era seu paciente, não poderia o abandonar, ou seria outra coisa?_

_Nami só tinha uma certeza, nada mais seria como antes._

--

Zoro acordou com o barulho dos passos dos médicos perto de seu quarto, abriu lentamente os olhos, estava empapado de suor. O sonho que teve durante a febre estava o perturbando. Olhou ao redor e logo localizou a fonte de suas preocupações. Bem no fim Nami havia adormecido ao lado da cama de Zoro.

O espadashim estava abobado olhando a jovem dormindo ao lado da janela. Ainda era noite e a luz da lua entrava calmamente pela janela iluminando a garota de cabelos alaranjados.

Simplesmente tão bela tão intocável. Porque justo ele Roronoa Zoro tinha que se apaixonar por uma pessoa tão complicada? Justo ele que evitava coisas difíceis de compreender...

O pior de tudo fora aquele maldito sonho! Um calafrio percorria seu corpo sempre que se lembrava dele.

Nele Zoro não havia conseguido chegar a tempo para salva-la. Não tivera chance de falar o que sentia por ela. Havia pensado que com o tempo ele conseguiria se abrir ou simplesmente esquecê-la... Mas não pode! Ela havia morrido em seus braços...

O espadashim colocou a mão sobre sua face, sentia as lagrimas tocarem sua palma. Estava tão inútil naquele sonho... Sentia que sua alma estava prestes a quebrar.

- Ruffy!...Hum... Pare de fala com a boca cheia... – Aquele resmungo fez a alma de Zoro se aquecer. Era apenas um sonho, Nami estava segura sentada na distancia em que seu braço podia alcançar.

Sentou-se na cama e olhou pela janela. Esperava somente que tudo ficasse bem...

Voltou a deitar puxando a coberta até o pescoço e adormeceu mais tranqüilo.

--

- Você sabe como podemos derrotar os invencíveis Mugiwaras?

Um jovem de aparente 17 anos, cabelos negros como a noite e olhos da mesma cor perguntou para um homem de 26 anos, cabelos e olhos azuis. O mesmo pareceu surpreso com a pergunta. Seu mestre estava obcecado por aqueles piratas, sentia prazer em velos sofrer durante as batalhas...mas nunca foram derrotados.

- Não senhor.

O jovem sorriu de canto. Não era um sorriso que demonstrasse felicidade ou sentimentos supersticiais como esse. Um sorriso que mostrava a necessidade de sentir o cheiro metálico do sangue em suas mãos. Apesar de ser um sorriso sádico e assustador, não deixava de ser extremamente belo.

- Qual é a maior força deles? – Voltou a perguntar o jovem.

O homem colocou a mão no queixo pensativo, era uma coisa que ele sempre quis saber.

- Não sei senhor.

Aquele sorriso psicótico aumentou com a resposta.

- É a amizade deles! A união! – Falou com uma voz baixa e sedutora. – Agora sabe como derrotá-los?

- Destruindo sua união? – Tentou o homem.

- Está correto Kin! – Falou enquanto passava os dedos sobre uma fina cicatriz que tinha na bochecha.

- Agora chame os outros, irei explicar o plano para a destruição dos Mugiwaras!

- Hai, Dante-Sama! – E assim o homem fez uma referencia e saiu as pressas da sala escura onde o jovem permanecia sentado em uma confortável cadeira.

--

Sanji passava pelo restaurante onde trabalhava atualmente usando patins para servir as pessoas. Foi quando escutou dois homens conversando sobre a destruição da ilha de Mecolisto(credo que nome mas horrível D:)

- Faz uma semana que o furacão passou por lá... Parece que a vila está quase toda reerguida graças a dois membros dos Mugiwaras.

O outro fez que sim com a cabeça. Era um homem de cabelos castanhos e com uma grande barba.

- A rumores que os dois piratas que ficaram são um casal, a ladra Nami e o Caçador de Piratas Roronoa Zoro. Dizem que eles ficaram na vila não por acidente, mas sim porque eles queriam ficar a sós.

Sanji tinha a boca aberta e os olhos literalmente arregalados, que diabos de informações eram aquelas?!

Estava se aproximando da dupla quando escutou seu nome sendo chamado, não tinha tempo para especulações, tinha que trabalhar. Mas antes de poder se afastar totalmente Sanji pode ouvir algumas palavras que o fizeram sentir uma incrível vontade de gritar.

"Alguns moradores viram os dois aos beijos na praia do sul, geralmente ninguém vai para lá, mas as pessoas estavam procurando por madeira e acabaram vendo aquela cena romântica..."

Sanji chegou na cozinha e se encostou no balcão.

- Aquele maldito marimo... O que ele fez com a minha Nami-Swan?!

O cozinheiro sentiu a raiva queimando em suas veias, aquele espadashim de merda iria pagar caro!

--

- Nami! – Zoro sentou rápido na cama, aquele mesmo sonho o assombrando. Passou a mão pela testa limpando o suor que escorria.

Olhou para os lados, deveria ser quase 2 horas da tarde...

- Maldito sonho... – Levantou e saiu do hospital ainda meio sonolento.

Andou meio sem rumo pela vila, estava quase toda terminada, talvez já pudessem partir...  
Viu algumas crianças correndo animadas para brincar, a paz havia voltado para aquele lugar.

Continuou andando até chegar na praia, avistou uma cabeleira alaranjada esvoaçando contra o vento.

- Nami! – Chamou, a jovem olhou em sua direção, tinha os olhos inchados.

Aquilo assustou o Roronoa vira puqui9ssimas vezes as lagrimas da navegadora. Correu até a jovem.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou assustado.

Nami não respondeu, simplesmente abraçou Zoro com força.

- Zo....ro...ç.ç – As lagrimas escorriam com força.

- O que houve Nami??

A navegadora afastou-se de Zoro e respirou fundo.

- Eu....eu deixei um dos meus pacientes morrer... Uma simples criança...

Agora tudo parecia claro para o Roronoa, voltou a abraçar a garota, ela parecia tão frágil ali em seus braços...

- Irá ficar tudo bem... Você fez tudo que pdia, certo?

A garota concordou.

- Então... Não tem por que se culpar... Você fez o que pode! – Tentava consolar a garota enquanto acariciava sua cabeça.

As coisas naquele lugar estavam começando a ficar tensas...

* * *

Aew galera cap fresquinho e feito realmente rápido ;D

Espero que gostem dele n.n fiz de presente de aniversário pra Tih \o/ Happy Birthday!

Reviews!

**:**

hsuahushauehusha continuei o cap \o/ o final fico estranho D: maaaaas eu precisei fazer isso para que o próximo cap seja melhor n.n

espero que goste xD Nami e Zoro forever! \o\

**Namiroronoa****:**

Hsuahuehsuaheuhusa que boom que vc gostoou n.n nhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa eu amo escrever! Vc não tem idéia! É meu hobbie, escrever e desenhar n.n

As vezes da aquela preguiça, mas quando recebo reviews eu enxóto ela do meu corpo \o\

Amei o cap novo da tua fic! Apesar do Zoro não aceitar seus sentimentos no cap...D: mas tudo dará certo no fim! Hsuahaushauehusah

Se viu? Apresentei meu vilão! \o/ gosto de vilões, e acho que vou gostar muito de escrever sobre ele xDDDd

Pobres mugiwaras, ainda vão sofrer muito ainda nas minhas mãos! XD

Continue acompanhando! \o\

**Tih:**

Dark Sakura(eu) olha para Tih que reclamava de seus dedos doendo.

- haha amei a fic, e feliz niver! Esse é seu presente! xDd

A garota sorri de canto fazendo pose "Nice Guy".

- Espero sinceramente que você goste dela, ta tendo farra aqui em casa e era p+ra eu ta lá...mas eu to aqui escrevendo o cap pra vc de presente /euri

A jovem escritora rele a review que Tih havia escrito para si.

- nhaaaaa um esquilo... nada mal! xD Quer virar a mascote deles na fic? XDDDDd husahsuwehusahue ia ser engraçado =P

Dark Sakura coça o nariz enquanto imaginava a si própria como uma gota de suor no peitoral do Zoro. Seu nariz começa a sangras, ela ri marota.

- Eu sou realmente pervertida...tanto que em breve terá o hentai desse casal na fic... hohohoho

Espero que continue acompanhando! \o/

E novamente, feliz aniversário! xD


	5. Quanto a primeira rachadura aparece

_A navegadora afastou-se de Zoro e respirou fundo._

_- Eu....eu deixei um dos meus pacientes morrer... Uma simples criança..._

_Agora tudo parecia claro para o Roronoa, voltou a abraçar a garota, ela parecia tão frágil ali em seus braços..._

_- Irá ficar tudo bem... Você fez tudo que podia certo?_

_A garota concordou._

_- Então... Não tem por que se culpar... Você fez o que pode! – Tentava consolar a garota enquanto acariciava sua cabeça._

_As coisas naquele lugar estavam começando a ficar tensas..._

--

E mais 5 longos dias se passaram naquela ilha. Zoro já estava vivendo em uma rotina, saia da floresta e passava para encontrar Nami no hospital, pois não era seguro deixar ela sozinha naquele lugar, a roupinha de enfermeira dela havia despertado certos desejos em muitos homens perigosos daquela ilha.

Zoro andava tranquilamente para encontrar a navegadora, já estava perto do hospital, pode avistar a jovem o esperando. Sorriu involuntariamente, mas esse morreu rapidamente ao ver um jovem se aproximar dela. O espadashim ficou olhando Nami sorrir para o jovem, indicar qualquer coisa do hospital para ele, o jovem deveria estar perguntando sobre alguma coisa para ela...(dãããã) Zoro sentiu um ódio crescer dentro de si, correu com todas suas forças no encontro dos dois. O tal jovem acabara de beijar Nami a força! A navegadora estava sem reação. O Roronoa deu um forte soco na face do homem o derrubando, logo em seguida puxou Nami para si de um modo possessivo.

A garota sentia-se atordoada, escutava um baixo rosnar que provinha de Zoro, viu o jovem levantar e guspir um dente e um pouco de sangue.

- Isso não irá ficar assim Roronoa! Meu mestre irá destruir você e seu grupinho, incluindo essa vadia!

Foi à gota d'água para Zoro. Este puxou sua katana com fúria, mas quando foi atacar o jovem já havia sumido.

- Nami, cê ta bem? – A voz do espadashim soou tão próxima...

- Ha... hai...

Nami parecia ainda amortecida com o que havia acontecido.

- Há, antes que eu esqueça... Eles falaram que amanhã de manhã já poderemos partir, está tudo pronto, temos mantimentos para os três dias de viagem e tudo.

A navegadora olhou para o espadashim. Zoro realmente estava se esforçando para animá-la... Todos aqueles dias depois de ter ouvido o que ouviu da boca dele a jovem ficou desligada, e em todo esse tempo ele, Roronoa Zoro, estivera lá tentando trazer ela de volta ao normal. O espadashim não sabia sobre o ocorrido pelo fato de estar inconsciente e talz, mas Nami não conseguia parar de pensar no assunto. Não via Zoro da mesma maneira que antigamente também, ele era diferente de todos os homens que já brincara. Zoro era do tipo que não se abria, diferente de Sanji, este era claro seu desejo, mas para a navegadora nunca iria dar certo... Mas Zoro era sério, não caia em qualquer charminho ou algo do tipo. Ele era dominador e estava na cara que seria o estilo de homem que quer algo sério e sincero.

Nami suspirou, não podia continuar daquele jeito, precisava logo achar uma saída!

- Arigato Zoro...

Zoro pareceu não entender nada, mas estava tudo bem agora. Logo eles voltariam as suas vidas normais...

--

- Algo de ruim vai acontecer... – Ruffy olhou para Robin, ela tinha um ar sério.

- Não importa o que aconteça... Iremos ficar bem, certo? – Perguntou sorrindo para a arqueóloga.

Robin pareceu surpresa ao ver o grande sorriso de Ruffy, acabou por sorrir também.

- Hai.

- Então venha o que vier, nós iremos superar qualquer crise!

--

3 dias depois...

--

- Calor... – Zoro estava deitado somente de calção e barriga para cima no convés do barco que ele e Nami haviam ganhado para reencontrar a crew.

- Muito calor... – Nami estava de biquíni ao lado do espadashim, ambos estavam sem comida e água, e aquele mar parecia não ter mais fim!

- Vamos morrer aqui... – Zoro riu do próprio comentário e sentou no chão olhando Nami esparramada ao seu lado.

A garota sentiu o olhar do Roronoa queimar em suas curvas, corou e logo sentou também.

- Nani?

- Nada! – Respondeu quase se engasgando.

Zoro estivera pensando durante aqueles três dias que passou viajando com a navegadora, talvez aquele fosse o momento certo para se declarar, tirar aquele peso enorme de suas costas. Abriu a boca para entrar no assunto, mas viu Nami levantar sorrindo.

- Chegamos!

O espadashim virou para traz vendo a enorme ilha surgindo no horizonte, e lá se foi sua grande oportunidade...

Não demorou muito para os dois poderem desembarcar. Nami havia colocado um dos calções de Zoro e o espadashim desembarcou como estava.

- Que iremos fazer agora? – Perguntou para a navegadora.

- Procurar o Sunny.

Zoro saiu andando para o meio da cidade, Nami correu atrás dele e o agarrou pela ponta de uma das katanas.

- Lado errado! – Riu ao ver a face vermelha de Zoro.

- Eu sabia... – As risadas de Nami estavam o deixando mais constrangido.

Seguiram juntos pelo litoral até o cais principal, lá avistaram o Sunny, podia-se ver Franky fazendo qualquer coisa no casco dele.

- FRANKYYYY! – Gritou o casal em uníssono.

O carpinteiro olhou para traz assustado, ao ver a dupla um enorme sorriso apareceu.

- Roronoa, garotinha!

Uma gota formou-se na cabeça de Nami, cansara de falar para ele a chamar pelo nome, mas parecia que isso não entrava em sua cabeça...

O casal subiu a bordo, Franky os seguiu até a cozinha onde os dois devoraram tudo que ainda tinha na mesa.

- Qualquer coisa foi o Ruffy! – Falou Zoro com a boca cheia, Nami somente concordou.

Franky riu animado olhando eles comendo. Sanji a alguns dias atrás havia chegado do restaurante com cara de velório, ele falou sobre a relação de Zoro e Nami, e pelo que estava vendo naquele momento tudo parecia estar confirmado.

- Qual é a desse calção ai garotinha? – Perguntou o cyborgue sorrindo.

Nami tinha um pedaço de pão na boca, olhou para o próprio calção e apontou para Zoro.

- É meu, emprestei para ela não desembarcar só de biquine, sacas?

Franky piscou varias vezes, não pensou que eles entregariam o jogo tão rapidamente...

- Então vocês viajaram assim?

A dupla confirmou ainda comendo. Nami engoliu dando-se por satisfeita.

- É, foram os 3 dias mais quentes que já vi!

- Imagino...mas esse calção verde marimo caiu bem em você... – Não pode evitar rir na cara de raiva que Zoro fez.

- Melhor que usar a mesma sunga a vida inteira! U.ú

Nami riu.

- Ok, vamos parar com a briga por aqui... Franky, onde está o resto da tripulação?

- Brooke deve ta lá em baixo aprontando, e o resto está trabalhando...'-'

- TRABALHANDO?! – Franky riu da reação deles.

- Nesses últimos dias nós tivemos que juntar dinheiro para restaurar o Sunny... E comprar comida.

- Mas agora que voltamos iremos embora, certo?

Franky concordou, o navio estava totalmente reformado. Estavam prontos para zarpar!

- Assim que o povo voltar já poderemos partir. – Anunciou o cyborgue.

Ao que ele completa essa frase um grito nostálgico para o casal soa pelo convés do navio.

- COMIDAAAAA! – A porta da cozinha é aberta com força e por ela Ruffy entra esfomeado.

- Ruffy! – Falou novamente a dupla em uníssono.

- Zoro! Nami! – Ele estica os braços abraçando os dois. – Senti a falta de vocês!!!!

- Oe eu escutei bem? – Mais um grito e logo Usopp apareceu na porta. – Namiiii! Zorooooo!!!

E mais um pulou para o abraço.

- Zorooooooooooooooooo, Namiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – E chopper entro correndo na cozinha.

Robin parou ao lado de Franky sorrindo ao ver todo mundo abraçando o casal.

Brooke veio correndo do fundo do navio até eles.

- Yohohohoho, que bom que eles voltaram são e salvos!

Logo o abraço se desmanchou para a dupla poder respirar.

Zoro tinha uma veia latejando na testa, odiava aquele tipo de coisa, e pode ver que Nami partilhava da mesma opinião. Sorriu para a navegadora.

- Conseguimos voltar. xD

Nami olhou para Zoro e retribuiu o sorriso, esse foi substituído por uma expressão de choque ao ver Zoro embater com fúria contra a parede.

Sanji havia entrado na cozinha e ao ver um sorrindo para o outro o fez explodir, chutou Zoro com toda a sua fúria. O espadashim levantou do chão surpreso e furioso.

- QUAL É A TUA IDEIA, COZINHEIRO DE MERDA?!

- EU É QUE PERGUNTO! MALDITO MARIMO, COMO PODE... VOCÊ E A MINHA NAMI-SWAN... – Sanji tremia de raiva, Zoro continuava sem entender nada!

- EU IREI TE FRITAR SEU POLVO DESGRAÇADO!!

Sanji avançou contra Zoro, estava queimando de puro ódio, Zoro preparava-se para se defender e contra atacar, mas o ataque nunca chegou a si. Sanji havia parado no meio do caminho, pois ali na frente de Zoro estava Nami, ela tinha os braços abertos para defender o Roronoa.

- Nami-San... – Sanji estava em choque. – Bem no fim você o prefere...

Nami não havia entendido aquela afirmação do cozinheiro, somente ficou em silencio o encarando com coragem, viu somente Sanji virar-se de costas e sair da cozinha e do navio.

Assim a primeira rachadura na armadura dos Mugiwaras surgiu...

* * *

Oeee minnaaaaa-Saaaaan

\o/

Hsuahuehsuahuhsua tudo ok? A escritora aqui ta sem net D= nesse momento estou roubando a net do vizinho.../euri espero que gostem do cap xD tava pensando em escrever mais couisas mais ai eu iria acabar com o suspense da coisa hohohoho. Bom é isso, já comecei o cap novo ;P

Até a proxima xD

* * *

Reviews:

**Namiroronoa:**

Ta ai a continuação =P hsuahuehusa eu sou uma garota má hohohoho

Euri xD eu amo matar os leitores do coração em cada fim de cap;D

Espero que goste desse n.n e as desavenças começaram hohohoho

Continue acompanhando, e o Zoro é gostoso mesmo ;D

Bjo o/

**:**

waaaaaaaa que bom que você vem curtido minha fic n.n fico realmente alegre \o\

Sanji-Kun vai sofrer muito nas minhas mãos D=

Shuhaushuehusa eles saio fofos em qualquer lugar enquanto tão juntos =P

Zoro e Nami forevis hohoho

Continua acompanhando que a tia continua escrevendo n.n

Bejosss o/

**TTatikia:**

Eis que ai está a continuação meus filhos(as)! Euri xD que bom que você gosto hohohohohoho

Tbm queria ser a gotinha....;D mas uma gotinha de água do chuveiro (pessoa super pervertida)

Hohohoho (nariz sangrando litros) continue acompanhando, to sempre tentando melhorar cada cap n.n

Tenho que ir nessa xD essa net do vizinho fica caindo D=

**HananoNana:**

Nhaaaaaaaaa eu tbm leio as fics dela n.n amo muito! Ohohoho

Nha que bom que ta gostando \o/ estou com pena do futuro dos mugiwaras =P vo judiar muito deles n.n'''

Continua acompanhando \o/ bjo o/

**Tih:**

Comparado a esse final o outro era mamão com açúcar, tenho certeza que dessa vez mato alguém D=

Hsuahuehsuaheuhsau

Dark Sakura da um sorriso maroto.

- Também amo vilões gostosos...hohohoh pena que em OP só tem 1 '-'

Dark da uma risada estilo Kira, daqueles de dar arrepio nos mortos.

- Eles irão sofrer bastante, mas no fim tudo acaba bem(Inner Dark grita: MENTIROSA!)

- =P ok adimito, amo ver meus personagens sofrendo D= mas no fim ajeito eles D=

Um filete de sangue escorre pelo nariz de Dark.

- O hentai vira em breve....hohoho quando você menos esperar vai ter aquela cena de tirar o fôlego hohohohohohohohoho

Dark Sakura toma um susto quando Tih pula nela, perde o equilíbrio e cai.

- Itaaai x.x na... doitashimashite Tih-San euri. Que bom que você gostou n.n e espero que goste dessa tbm \o/ e quem te disse que você será um esquilo? ;D

Dark olhava para Tih de uma forma malévola.

- Muahahahahahahahahaa!!! xD –Q

Eu tbm to sem net D= to roubando do vizinho pra poder postar o cap hj ç.ç

Bah mas em fim ta ai \o/ bjo t+ o/


	6. Quando a pequena ave acha seu par P

**Aviso:** Essa fanfic não é aconselhavem para pessoas que sofrem do coração, por a escritora (eu) é realmente um ser curioso que ama suspense... euri xD

**BOA LEITURA!**

_

* * *

_

_Sanji havia entrado na cozinha e ao ver um sorrindo para o outro o fez explodir, chutou Zoro com toda a sua fúria. O espadashim levantou do chão surpreso e furioso._

_- QUAL É A TUA IDEIA, COZINHEIRO DE MERDA?!_

_- EU É QUE PERGUNTO! MALDITO MARIMO, COMO PODE... VOCÊ E A MINHA NAMI-SWAN... – Sanji tremia de raiva, Zoro continuava sem entender nada!_

_- EU IREI TE FRITAR SEU POLVO DESGRAÇADO!!_

_Sanji avançou contra Zoro, estava queimando de puro ódio, Zoro preparava-se para se defender e contra atacar, mas o ataque nunca chegou a si. Sanji havia parado no meio do caminho, pois ali na frente de Zoro estava Nami, ela tinha os braços abertos para defender o Roronoa._

_- Nami-San... – Sanji estava em choque. – Bem no fim você o prefere..._

_Nami não havia entendido aquela afirmação do cozinheiro, somente ficou em silencio o encarando com coragem, viu somente Sanji virar-se de costas e sair da cozinha e do navio._

_Assim a primeira rachadura na armadura dos Mugiwaras surgiu..._

--

Nami estava junto de Zoro na pequena clinica de Chopper, o Roronoa havia fraturado alguns ossos com o ataque surpresa de Sanji. A navegadora junto com a pequena rena estava enfaixando aquele peitoral malhado e perfeito de Zoro.

- Não precisava de ataduras, eu estou ótimo! – Resmungou o espadashim.

Nami franziu o cenho e deu uma leve tapinha nas costas dele, logo se pode ouvir um gemido de dor que provinha de Zoro.

- Estou vendo o quanto você está bem. ¬¬

Chopper tinha uma gota enquanto via o casal discutir.

- Vocês realmente combinam. xD

O comentário inocente do doutor fez Zoro e Nami calarem a boca na hora e assumirem uma coloração de um vermelho vivo.

- Co...como assim?! – Perguntou Nami tentando disfarçar a vergonha.

- Chopper me sai com cada uma! – Zoro forçava a risada enquanto uma gota deslizava pela sua testa.

Nami olhou na direção do espadashim vendo o tom de vermelho que tingia suas bochechas, só vira algumas vezes isso, geralmente quando ela o forçava a fazer alguma coisa usando chantagem... nunca havia entendido aquilo, e nem o fato dele sempre cismar com Sanji quando ele começava a bajular. Sempre achou estranho aquele ódio que um sentia do outro.

- Não precisam mais esconder nada de mim! Eu sei que vocês têm algo! U.u

Zoro tinha a boca aberta, tentava achar algo para falar, Nami riu da situação.

- Ok, desista Zoro, eles nos descobriram!

O espadashim olhou para a garota, essa deu uma piscada cúmplice para ele.

- Achei que era para manter isso em segredo... Mas já que todo mundo sabe, não tem porque esconder. – Zoro havia gostado do jogo e acabou por entrar nele.

Chopper sorriu com os olhinhos brilhantes.

- Eu sempre soube que você a amava, mas em pensar que o sentimento era mutuo me deixa realmente feliz – Falou a rena ainda com os olhos brilhando.

Zoro olhou um pouco nervoso para Nami, seu segredo sendo exposto daquela maneira...

- Pronto, podemos voltar para cozinha! – Falou um animado Chopper.

Nami junto de Zoro saíram atrás do doutor, esse correu animado na frente.

- Er... sobre o que o Chopper falou agora pouco... er...

- Eu sabia. – Foi tudo o que Nami falou antes de adentrar a cozinha deixando Zoro para traz totalmente chocado.

--

- Dante-Sama, a missão está indo realmente bem! O espião que enviamos confirmou que a primeira rixa entre os Mugiwaras surgiu graças aos boatos que espalhamos!

Dante olhava a cidade iluminada pela sua janela, estava realmente uma noite perfeita de verão.

- Talvez isso não seja o suficiente para afastar o primeiro elo daquela corrente. – O moreno retirou a camiseta que cobria seu peitoral bem trabalhado, continha uma pequena tatuagem de um dragão verde que descia até ser coberta pela calça jeans escura. – Nesse momento nosso pequeno alvo está confuso e precisando de conselhos...

O homem que veio entregar o relatório da missão olhava seu mestre totalmente surpreso.

- Você irá agir, Dante-Sama?

- Ore? Iie, mas você vai.

Aquilo fez o homem sorrir.

- Hai, como o senhor desejar, Dante-Sama!

E assim ele saiu do quarto de Dante o deixando sorrindo no escuro. Andou até o banheiro enquanto abria o fecho de sua calça, deslizou o zíper e deixou o tecido descer por suas pernas ficando somente de boxe.

- E os pequenos Mugiwaras seguem em um fluxo de sofrimento sem fim...

Livrou-se da ultima peça de roupa e entrou em uma grande banheira, mergulhou seu corpo nela ficando somente com a cabeça fora da água.

--

Durante todo o jantar, que fora preparado por Robin e Usopp, Zoro ficou pensando nas palavras da navegadora.

"Eu sabia"

O Roronoa sentia um nó na garganta sem saber o que pensar ou fazer. Não sabia se Nami havia aceitado seus sentimentos, ou simplesmente os ignorava, e nem sabia se queria que ela tivesse alguma reação!

Nami observava o desespero de Zoro, agora tinha certeza, não fora uma boa idéia falar que sabia o que ele sentia por ela. Suspirou, e novamente estava em uma péssima situação.

- Oe, Zoro não vai comer? – Perguntou Usopp. – Minha comida não é igual ao do Sanji, mas eu também sei cozinhar! U.u

Aquilo trouxe o Roronoa de volta a realidade.

- Ah! Desculpe... – Deu uma garfada em um pedaço de carne e levou a boca. A comida estava boa, não melhor do que a que comia na vila. A que Nami preparava, ela sabia cozinhar muito bem, não melhor que aquele fumante imprestável, mas realmente bem.

- A comida ta boa. – Comentou enquanto comia mais.

Nami ainda olhava Zoro comendo, ela sabia que agora estragara tudo entre eles... Adorava ficar perto do espadashim, este passava uma estranha segurança para a garota, e durante a estadia na vila ela veio a criar um laço mais forte com ele, a navegadora sentiu um calafrio ao enfim notar uma coisa.

"Oh Kami-Sama! Estou apaixonada!"

Nami se engasgou com a comida o que causou uma forte tosse enquanto tentava respirar. Zoro olhou preocupado para a garota que estava ao seu lado, envolveu ela com seus braços e apertou com força o estomago da mesma, logo um pedaço de carne voou para fora de sua garganta.

Os olhos da navegadora lacrimejavam enquanto ela devorava o ar.

- A...arigato....Zoro...

Todos ainda olhavam preocupados para o casal.

- Nami, você ta bem? – Perguntou Ruffy que tomara um susto de morte ao ver a amiga engasgada.

- Hai... – Estava rouca, olhou para seu herói, este a fitava de modo apreensivo como se ela fosse desmaiar a qualquer momento. – Eu to bem Zoro, é sério!

O Roronoa não pareceu satisfeito com aquilo, viu Nami levantar de seu lugar.

- Irei dormir. Estou realmente cansada.

O povo afirmou e desejou boa noite, Zoro levantou e seguiu atrás dela.

- É mesmo verdade que esses dois estão juntos? – Perguntou Usopp olhando para a porta em que Zoro havia acabado de sair.

- É! n.n Eles admitiram para mim! – Falou Chopper animado.

- Yohohohoho, sempre imaginei que isso aconteceria!

- Minna, alguém sabe alguma coisa do cozinheiro? – Perguntou Franky preocupado, Sanji passou o dia todo fora do Sunny sem dar sinal de vida.

- Deve estar esfriando a cabeça... Logo ele volta! \o/ - Ruffy sempre otimista, nem ao menos imaginava a real situação que sua equipe se encontrava naquele momento...

--

Zoro seguiu Nami, essa não foi para os quartos, mas sim para a praia, o Roronoa andou mais rápido até a alcançar.

- Nami, quero falar com você!

A navegadora fitou o rosto sério do espadashim.

- O que foi?

- Escute, é realmente verdade que eu... eu... te amo U///////U – Corou ao pronunciar tais palavras. – Mas não quero que isso mude nada entre nós! Eu... Não quero perder você, então esqueça o que você ouvi... – Zoro não pode terminar de falar, a navegadora o havia calado com um caloroso beijo.

Nami se separou dele e o olhou séria.

- Zoro, eu também te amo. Então não me peça para esquecer os seus sentimentos por mim... é algo que não posso esquecer jamais!

O Roronoa tinha os olhos arregalados, bem no fim aquela agonia terminou da melhor maneira... e o melhor de tudo é que todo mundo já sabia.

- Baka porque você ta rindo?

Zoro ria, estava tão feliz... Olhou para Nami, a puxou para si e beijou-a como se sua vida dependesse disso.

- Eu realmente te amo.

Nami sentia seu coração acelerado naquele momento, não era mais uma ave solitária agora ela tinha seu par e o amava mais que tudo.

Separaram-se, Nami sorria para seu par. Sentia-se completa, estava tudo em seu lugar.

- Você me pregou um susto de morte na hora da janta, eu realmente achei que... Você morreria...

- Mas eu não morri você estava lá e me salvou como sempre. – Riu de suas palavras, era um fato. Zoro sempre estava lá quando ela mais precisava. – Estou segura sempre que você estiver do meu lado.

Viu Zoro sorrir de leve fechando os olhos, estava tão cansado... O espadashim somente deixou seu corpo cair deitado na areia macia, Nami o observava curiosa.

- Estou realmente feliz... – A voz de Zoro soava tão profunda e sedutora... – Mas tenho uma sensação estranha, algo sério irá acontecer conosco.

Nami confirmou, sentia um arrepio na espinha como se algo perigoso estivesse rondando ela e seus amigos.

- Eu sei... – Olhou para as nuvens de tempestade que se formavam mais ao norte, não demoraria em alcançá-los...

- Zoro, vamos entrar...

O Roronoa levantou e bateu nas roupas para retirar a areia, envolveu Nami pelo ombro, sentiu o cheiro delicioso daqueles cabelos alaranjados. Subiram a bordo e dirigiram-se a seus quartos.

Nami ia entrar em seu aposento quando Zoro a ergueu em seus braços e rumou para o seu próprio quarto.

- Ei, Zoro... Que se ta fazendo?

O espadashim entrou com ela e a pousou na cama, viu Nami corar ao sentir seu corpo sobre o dela. Beijou-a carinhosamente, separou-se por uns instantes fitando a face da navegadora.

Nami tinha os olhos fechados, estava ansiosa. As bochechas tinham um lindo tom de vermelho, seus lábios estavam entreabertos somente esperando pelos seus. Sentiu vontade de rir, mas optou por simplesmente a abraçar.

- Nami... Relaxe, não é hoje que irei te tomar por completo... – Riu do modo que falou aquilo.

Tirou a camiseta, Nami estava ainda vermelha e também confusa.

- Somente quero dormir em seus braços... Sempre foi um desejo. – Falou olhando para o lado na tentativa de esconder o vermelho que seu rosto adquiriu.

Nami sorriu, Zoro deitou ao seu lado puxando as cobertas, a navegadora se aconchegou nos braços fortes do espadashim, estava realmente segura.

- Zoro, você é realmente um homem estranhamente raro...

Este sorriu enquanto brincava com algumas mechas alaranjadas do cabelo de Nami.

- Boa noite Nami.

- Boa noite Zoro....

E assim nosso querido casal adormeceu totalmente despreocupados e imunes ao que acontecia ao seu redor.

--

Uhuuuul e finalmente o primeiro beijo aconteceu! \o/ kkkkkkkkkkkkk tava sem idéias para a cena xD ééééé vocês acharam que ia ter hentai agora, hohohoho mas ainda é cedo para deixar minhas criatividade perva funcionar ;D

Espero que tenham gostado do cap n.n foi feito com todo o meu tempo \o/ shuashuaehusahueas

Reviews:

**Namiroronoa:**

Zoro sempre foi o macho alfa, o Sanji entro de piru na crew e quis manda xD é obvio que irei fazer ele sofrer no 8º dos infernos! Ò.ó muahahahahahaha

Eu tbm ri da turma pensando bestera ;D hsuashuaehushau

Zoro e Nami estão realmente fofos nesse cap D= um exagero de fofura euri

Espero que goste do cap o/

Bjo

**TTatikia:**

Hsuaheushuaehusa Zoro 100 por cento(não aparece o simbulo D=) pervertido (y)

Hsuahuesuuaehsuahu xD que bom que gostou da do cap xD o coitado do Sanji vai sofrer ainda muito '-' acho que somente o Zoro e a Nami vão ficar meio imunes(meio... tbm vão sofrer .)

Realmente, o Sanji não combina com ninguém D= tenho muita pena dele...euri vai morrer solteiro e virgem =P

Continue acompanhando o/

Bjs xDDDd

**Tih:**

Shuahushauehusa matei meus leitores! Pode notar, geralmente 5 ou 6 me mandam review, mas dessa vez somente 3 mandaram /euri

Não assumo as responsabilidades!D:

Dark Sakura chorava de tanto rir.

- o que você acha dessa cena do vilão? Eu babei enquanto escrevia imaginando ele...nu... hohohoho

O nariz de Dark começa a sangrar assim manchando sua camiseta cinza com o liquido vermelho.

- O Mihawk é realmente uma delicia D= quem me Dra entrar nos animes... Tinha feito uma coleção de cuecas dos meus vilões favoritos ;D

D. Sakura da uma risadinha perva se imaginando com uma cueca do Ulquiorra nas mãos...

- aaaaaaaaaah o eu seria a pessoa mais feliz do mundo! Euri

- Sua iner sádica? A minha é o diabo em pessoa D= se eu for por ela, os personagens morreriam das piores formas possíveis, desde afogados no próprio sangue à serem cozinhados em acido com água para dissolverem bem lentamente... xD

Dark sorri de canto gostando das próprias idéias. Um par de asas negras e chifres brancos aparecem em seu corpo, acompanhados de uma risada sádica.

- Muahahahahahahaha...

- Relax Tih, a tia Dark aqui não vai te torturar...muito =P

- E realmente, preciso colocar um aviso para as pessoas cm problemas cardiovasculares '-'

Agora vou nessa, assistir Gintama ;D

o/ bjos t+!


	7. Quando o amor reina

_- Nami... Relaxe, não é hoje que irei te tomar por completo... – Riu do modo que falou aquilo._

_Tirou a camiseta, Nami estava ainda vermelha e também confusa._

_- Somente quero dormir em seus braços... Sempre foi um desejo. – Falou olhando para o lado na tentativa de esconder o vermelho que seu rosto adquiriu._

_Nami sorriu, Zoro deitou ao seu lado puxando as cobertas, a navegadora se aconchegou nos braços fortes do espadashim, estava realmente segura._

_- Zoro, você é realmente um homem estranhamente raro..._

_Este sorriu enquanto brincava com algumas mechas alaranjadas do cabelo de Nami._

_- Boa noite Nami._

_- Boa noite Zoro...._

_E assim nosso querido casal adormeceu totalmente despreocupados e imunes ao que acontecia ao seu redor._

--

Enquanto eles dormiam...

--

Sanji estava sentado no meio fio da rua principal, olhava as pessoas passando alegres por ele. Estava agoniando em silencio, como uma noite perfeita dessa poderia causar tanta dor para alguém? O cozinheiro não conseguia entender.

Esteve sempre apaixonado por aquela garota, entrou na crew para ficar junto dela e ele era o homem perfeito. Como é que simplesmente tinha sido trocado por um total idiota, sem senso de direção e sem um pingo de educação?!

Suspirou colocando um cigarro na boca, acendeu e deu uma pequena tragada. O que faria agora? Estava desolado, voltar para o navio era algo doloroso de mais para si, ficar por lá não ajudaria em nada. Então o que?

Mais um suspiro e soltou a fumaça, estava derrotado.

- Nami-San junto com o maldito Zoro... – Deu outra tragada no cigarro e voltou a soltar a fumaça.

Lembrou da cara dos dois logo que atacou Zoro, eles não haviam entendido nada... Uma luz brilhou na mente do cozinheiro.

E se tudo realmente fosse somente um boato, e se eles nunca estivessem ficado juntos?!

Sanji levantou do meio fio e saiu correndo na direção do Sunny, iria saber se realmente havia perdido aquele jogo.

--

Havia amanhecido quando Sanji chegou no navio, escutou passos pelos corredores e logo avistou Robin.

- Ohayoo Robin-Chwan n.n

A arqueóloga estranhou toda aquela felicidade do cozinheiro, sorriu para o mesmo.

- Ohayoo Cocker-San

- Onde está a Nami-Swan?

Robin não pareceu surpresa com a pergunta, esperava por aquilo.

- Ela deve estar dormindo ainda.

Sanji pareceu pensar, sorriu e logo em seguida seguiu para os quartos. Robin viu ele ir na direção onde Nami e Zoro ficavam, deu de ombros, alguma confusão estava por vir.

O cozinheiro entrou no quarto de Zoro, olhou para a cama do mesmo e ele estava lá, sem camiseta dormindo profundamente. Ouviu o barulho da porta do banheiro se abrindo, olhou em choque. Nami saiu enrolada em uma pequena toalha verder marimo.(euri) A garota não viu Sanji ali parado em choque, o cozinheiro somente escutou ela suspirar.

- Que banho gostoso...

Ao virar-se para traz a navegadora não conseguiu segurar o grito de susto fazendo assim o Roronoa acordar.

- Nami que foi?! – Perguntou pulando da cama, ao olhar para o lado varias veias pipocaram em sua testa. – Desgraçado o que você ta fazendo aqui no meu quarto?!

Sanji tinha a boca aberta em um perfeito "O" enquanto via Nami se esconder atrás de Zoro ainda somente de toalha.

- Nami-San... vocês estão mesmo...

Nami corou, abriu a boca para falar, mas foi Zoro quem respondeu aquela pergunta.

- Isso não é assunto seu, cozinheiro inútil. Mas para tirar a sua duvida, sim nós estamos juntos!

Sanji virou-se rápido saindo correndo do quarto, entrou em seu próprio aposento e se trancou lá.

Nami olhou para Zoro, esse ainda tinha veias estourando na testa, sorriu o abraçando pelas costas.

- Nami... er... não acho uma boa idéia você fazer isso... – Comentou o espadashim assumindo uma coloração vermelho vivo, seu nariz sangrava. Nami tinha seus seios somente cobertos pela pequena toalha contra as costas de Zoro e isso causou alguns efeitos secundários no pobre homem...

A garota ao perceber o que fizera com o espadashim, afastou-se corando.

- Gomen Zoro... – Nami olhava para o Roronoa, esse seguiu para o banheiro.

- Banho frio...

Nami tinha uma gota na cabeça, vestiu-se rapidamente enquanto Zoro tomava seu gelado banho para esfriar as coisas.

- Zoro te espero na cozinha! Vou fazer algo para comermos! – Gritou Nami abrindo a porta do quarto, o casal já havia esquecido por completo a entrada de Sanji no quarto.

--

A crew comia animada, Ruffy devorava tudo por sua frente, Nami comia sentada ao lado de Zoro enquanto o restante conversavam animados durante a refeição.

- Nami realmente cozinha bem! – Falou Ruffy rindo com a boca cheia de carne.

A navegadora comia consentrada em seu prato, viu Zoro rir de alguma graça que Ruffy havia feito, olhou para ele. O espadashim sorria tão animado, aquilo fazia algo dentro de Nami aquecer.

Sentiu o Roronoa olhar para si, corou quando esse pegou um pequeno grão de arroz que tinha em sua bochecha e come-lo. Nami acabou por sujar as mãos com molho branco no momento que Chopper pulou no capitão quando esse roubou sua comida.

Zoro sorriu pegando a mão da navegadora com delicadeza e lambendo o molho adocicado que sujava-a.

Usopp olhava a cena de boca escancarada, até Robin tinha um ar de total choque com a cena.

Nami estava totalmente corada e o que menos esperava acabou acontecendo. Zoro a beijou na frente de todos sem ao menos se importar com os olhares chocados.

Franky ageitou os óculos, pois esses aviam deslizado em sua face após ver a cena.

- Oe! Vão procurar um quarto! Há crianças no local!

Zoro separou-se de Nami, olhou para o cyborge e sorriu.

- Invejoso...

Sem falar mais nada, levantou erguendo Nami no colo e saiu do local.

- O que diabos foi aquilo?!

Crew ainda tinha a boca aberta.

--

- Zoro o que foi aquilo? – Nami estava sentada na cama do quarto do espadashim, esse pegou uma toalha.

- Ainda tinha uns descrentes, agora todos sabem. Terão que respeitar o território caso amem suas vidas...

Foi em direção ao banheiro.

- Vai tomar outro banho?

- Banho gelado para esfriar... – E logo em seguida se fechou lá.

Nami corou, toda vez que eles estavam juntos Zoro tinha sempre que seguir para um banho bem frio.

Suspirou, não era mais uma criancinha, estava na hora de ceder...

Levantou da cama, retirou sua camiseta e seu shorts jeans e entrou no banheiro onde Zoro se banhava...

* * *

E mais um cap chega ao fim muahahahahaha adivinha o que vem pro próximo cap? Hohohohoh isso mesmo! Hentai n.n

Vamos as reviews!

**Namiroronoa****:**

Hsuaheushauehushauehusahuehsuahuhsauh3ushuehsua minha vez de ter um ataque de felicidade XD nooooooss me animei quando li sua review XD e tipow, nós duas no MSN falando de Zoro e Nami é o fim do mundo euri

Duas locas falando do mesmo assunto \o/

Nhaaaa espero que goste desse cap hohohoho fiz ele com toda minha malvadez (l)

Bjo o/ espero mesmo que goste XD e não vá me morrer! XD

:

becaaaaaa pq seu Nick sempre desaparece quando eu mando ele aqui? XD

vou torcer que ele apareça dessa vez (l)

hohohohoho Sanji ainda não conheceu o inferno, mas garanto eu mesma vou o acompanhar em sua excursão muahahahahahaha!

Nhaaaaa que ótimo que gostou do cap passado! \o/ espero que goste desse tbm n.n

Nhaaaaa to feliz \o\

Bjo o/

**HananoNana****:**

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk e o clima esquentou! Hsuaheuhsuaheusa e no çproximo cap o termômetro irá explodir ;D

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk realmente a descoberta da Nami, ela nunca imaginou que estava apaixonada por aquele deus grego XD

Nha espero que goste desse cap! \o/

Bjos o/

**TTatikia****:**

Zoro é um homem raro... como o meu ;D kkkkkkkkkkkk

Aquela cena foi inspirada em fatos reais xD

Hsuahushauehusa espero que goste do cap novo e continue acompanhando \o\

Bjos \o

**Tih:**

Muahahaha Inner-San está corretíssima! Meus leitores podem morrer, mas eu ainda tenho que receber reviews! Muhahahahahahahahahaa!!!!

Hsuahushauehusa tbm te adoro Inner-San! (y)

Eu irei deixar vocês verem até onde a cicatriz do Zoro chega... (morri)

Hsuaheuhsua eu não iria tirar fotos...eu iria violar eles ;D

Hsauheushauehusaue4husahu Autora super pervertida.

Nhaaaa Tih, vc não +e a única sem net D: to roubando a do vizinho pra poder ta aqui postando! XD

Pensa positivo!(se é que tem um lado positivo nisso) ah! Prox cap tem hentai ;D

Nhaaaaa

Vou nessa, a Namiroronoa ta dando cria no MSN, tenho que postar antes que ela me mate euri XD

Bjos o/ t+ Tih, t+ Inner hsauehsuaehusa


	8. Quanto a lua entrontrase com o mar

**Haviso para as pessoas com problemas do coração! Nesse capitulo aparecem cenas improprias para menores xD não me responsabilizo por mortes e filhos começando a ver filmes pornos! ò.ó**

**Aproveitem a fic s2**

_

* * *

_

_- Zoro o que foi aquilo? – Nami estava sentada na cama do quarto do espadashim, esse pegou uma toalha._

_- Ainda tinha uns descrentes, agora todos sabem. Terão que respeitar o território caso amem suas vidas..._

_Foi em direção ao banheiro._

_- Vai tomar outro banho?_

_- Banho gelado para esfriar... – E logo em seguida se fechou lá._

_Nami corou, toda vez que eles estavam juntos Zoro tinha sempre que seguir para um banho bem frio._

_Suspirou, não era mais uma criancinha, estava na hora de ceder..._

_Levantou da cama, retirou sua camiseta e seu short jeans e entrou no banheiro onde Zoro se banhava..._

--

Zoro olhou para traz surpreso ao ouvir o som da porta sendo aberta. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver Nami entrando enquanto retirava as únicas peças de roupa que cobriam seu corpo.

- Nami, o que...

A garota o havia calado com um caloroso beijo cheio de desejos. Sentia seu corpo ardendo louco pelo contato da pele do outro.

- Zoro...eu...eu... – corou olhando para o lado, a água gelada escorria pela sua pele. Voltou a fitar o amado. – Eu te desejo mais do que tudo, preciso de você...

Zoro sorriu ao ouvir tais palavras, estava louco para possuir aquela garota, mas ele havia decidido esperar pelo momento certo... e agora lá estava Nami quase implorando por si.

Beijou-a fazendo a garota encostar as costas na parede gelada do banheiro. Suas mãos desceram lentamente pelo corpo da navegadora, Nami sentia que apesar da água fria que banhava seu corpo, o local estava realmente quente. Estremeceu quando Zoro mordiscou seu pescoço e foi descendo entre mordidas e beijos até o vale entre seus seios.

Nami não pode conter um pequeno gemido quando o espadashim chupou-lhe o mamilo direito, ele usava uma de suas mãos para brincar com o esquerdo.

- Zoro... ah...

Aquilo excitou ainda mais o Roronoa, seu nome falado daquela forma quase o enlouqueceu.

Após brincar com os seios da garota, Zoro desceu sua face até a virilha da garota, mordeu-lhe a coxa sorrindo, escutou mais um gemido escapar dos lábios da navegadora. Passou sua mãos pelas pernas da jovem até chegar a sua intimidade, Nami mordeu o lábio inferior com força ao sentir Zoro a tocar.

- haaaaa...

O Roronoa tocou o clitóris da garota com o polegar, Nami soltou um gemido alto, Zoro sorriu enquanto acariciava o local.

Nami sentia sua consciência ir embora a cada movimento que os dedos do Roronoa faziam em si, seu corpo quase tombou no momento que o homem penetrou um dedo dentro de si. Seus olhos estavam embaçados, sentiu uma onda de calor a invadir, não pode conter um alto gemido de puro prazer.

Zoro sorriu vitorioso, Nami tivera seu primeiro orgasmo ali em suas mãos. Lambeu os dedos enquanto subia até os lábios da navegadora.

- Eu te amo Nami... – Beijou-a de uma forma prazerosa.

O espadashim cessou o beijo, olhou para a garota de uma forma interrogativa. Nami sorriu se aproximando do ouvido dele.

- O que está esperando?

Zoro sorriu maroto enquanto erguia as coxas da garota, Nami as envolveu em volta da cintura do espadashim, o abraçou com força ao sentir ele a penetrar de forma rápida. Lagrimas de dor formara-se em seus olhos, mas Nami as conteve, sabia que era assim...

Zoro começou com movimentos lentos com Nami em seus braços, escutava a garota gemer em seu ouvido, aquilo estava o fazendo pirar. Gemeu quanto a jovem mordeu seu ombro direito com força, era totalmente prazeroso sentir as unhas dela deslizando por suas costas, rasgando sua pele. Podiam o chamar de masoquista, mas amava cada momento de dor que Nami o fazia sentir.  
Seu corpo movia-se com uma grande velocidade, o corpo de Nami batia contra a parede fria com os movimentos que Zoro estava fazendo.

O espadashim sentiu Nami contrair-se, estremecer e cravar as unhas em sua pele. Ela estava chegando em seu limite, ele próprio também.

- Zoro eu... aaaah...

- Juntos... hummm

E assim ambos alcançaram o ápice...

Zoro ainda com Nami em seus braços rumou para fora do banheiro (depois de ter desligado o chuveiro, claro). Deixou ambos os corpos caírem em sua confortável cama, estavam realmente cansados...

Olhou para a navegadora que ofegava ao lado de seu corpo, sorriu. Agora ela era totalmente sua.

--

Sanji bebia em um pequeno bar na cidade, havia saído no navio logo depois da confusão dele no quarto de Zoro.

O sake parecia tão reconfortante para si naquele momento... Estava parecendo aquele maldito marimo bebendo jarras inteiras de álcool.

Suspirou se debruçado no balcão, escutou uma voz masculina ao seu lado.

- Oe amigo, que aconteceu?

Olhou para o homem que havia puxado assunto.

- Fui trocado por um idiota... – Choramingou tomando outro gole de sake.

O homem sentou-se ao seu lado servindo mais sake no copo do cozinheiro.

- Entendo... a coroa te troco por alguém mais jovem?

Sanji passou a mão pelos camelos loiros.

- Iie... ela se apaixonou pelo cara que mais odeio, não tinha nada com ela...era somente minha paixão.

O homem pediu para o velho da barraca um prato de dangos enquanto ouvia Sanji reclamando da vida.

- Já tentou derrotar ele em uma luta para provar para essa garota que ele não vale nada?

O cozinheiro olhou surpreso para o homem ao seu lado.

- Isso soa bem... mas somos da mesma crew, não daria certo...

"Tsc ele pensa na crew mais do que eu imaginava..."

O homem sorriu.

- Pois, não seria legal, mas como você vai continuar com eles dessa forma?

Sanji se debruçou novamente no balcão enquanto via o homem devorar alguns dangos.

- Não sei... queria matar aquele maldito marimo...

O homem deu um pequeno sorriso enquanto comia mais um palito cheio de bolinhas de dango.

- Derrote-o... você vai se sentir melhor. – Pagou a conta e levantou. – Tenho que ir, mas pense no que eu te falei companheiro. T+

E assim Sanji foi deixado a sós com seus pensamentos.

--

- Zoroooooo! – Ruffy entrou de supetão no quarto do espadashim fazendo os dois amantes acordarem assustados.

Zoro só teve tempo de puxar um lençol para cobrir ele e Nami.

- Ruffy! – Berraram os dois em uníssono.

O capitão olhou sem entender para eles.

- Oro... porque a Nami ta aqui? E porque suas roupas estão no chão? o.O'

Uma gota apareceu na cabeça do casal, Ruffy era inocente de mais!

- Estávamos com calor! – Respondeu Zoro a primeira coisa que lhe veio em mente.

- Entendo... Zoro, você quem vai fazer a comida hoje!

- Por quê? Temos um cozinheiro na crew! ¬¬

Ruffy suspirou Sanji ainda não tinha voltado...

- Sanji não está, e acho que ele não volta por hoje.

- Qual é a idéia daquele cozinheiro de sobrancelhas mágicas?¬¬

- Zoro de um tempo pro Sanji, ele nunca esperou ver você e a Nami juntos... Apesar da maioria de nós já saber que isso iria acontecer uma hora ou outra.

Nami piscou varias vezes sem entender. Ruffy sorriu.

- Desde que éramos só nós os 3, vocês se estranhavam feito cão e gato... esse tipo de coisa só acontece quando há realmente um sentimento não compreendido!

Zoro e Nami tinham as bocas escancaradas, desde quando Ruffy falava daquela forma adulta e experiente?!

O capitão sorriu novamente e olhou para traz.

- Zoro, não se atrase, já to com fome!

O Roronoa riu, ainda ia matar alguém de congestão, era péssimo cozinheiro.

Ruffy saiu do quarto, olhou para o corredor. Usopp estava parado sorrindo esperando pelo amigo.

- Também sempre achei que aqueles dois iam termina casando. – Riu.

Ruffy sorriu, era bom ver os dois felizes...

- Agora só falta arrumar mais um casal não assumido! – Falou fazendo pose Nice Guy.

Usopp piscou sem entender.

- Quem?

- Franky e Robin – Riu animado.

Usopp estava chocado.

- Quêêêêêêê?!

O capitão continuava a rir.

- Mas e você Ruffy, vai me dizer que não está enteressado na Hebihime... – Nami e Zoro em fim haviam saído do quarto e pegaram os amigos conversando sobre complôs para juntas casais.

Ruffy corou.

- Do que você ta falando?

Zoro sorriu de canto.

- Ruffy pegando uma gostosa daquelas...ai! – Nami pisou com gosto no pé de Zoro.

- ò.ó Você fique quieto!

- Meu pé... ç.ç

Uma gota descia pela cabeça de Usopp.

- Vou lá fazer o veneno... quero dizer, o almoço. – E assim Zoro foi para a cozinha deixando os três ainda no corredor.

Nami sorriu ao ver o namorado desaparecer de sua vista, voltou a fitar Ruffy que ainda estava vermelho.

- E então? Vai assumir? ¬¬

O capitão baixou a face e cutucou os indicadores(parecendo a Hinata).

- Ore... – Quando esse foi falar, Robin entrou no corredor. Pareceu surpresa ao ver os três seres ali parados, e Ruffy vermelho.

- Interrompo algo?

"Salvo!"

- Não! – Respondeu Ruffy sorrindo. – Vou lá ver o que o Brooke ta fazendo!

E assim o capitão escapou.

- Sinto que realmente estrague seus planos... – Falou a morena olhando Nami com uma veia pipocando na cabeça.

- Não se preocupe com isso, mais tarde ele não escapa ò.ó

Nami e Robin escutaram Zoro gritar "ta na mesaaaaa", ambas se dirigiram para a cozinha.

A navegadora sentiu um cheiro picante ao entrar na cozinha, sentou na mesa, viu Zoro colocar uma panela em cima da mesa, tirou a tampa. Nami olhou para o conteúdo que o espadashim serviu em seu prato. Aquilo era uma perna de rã? Misturado com um estranho liquido verde!

Nami viu até Ruffy fazer careta, Zoro sentou-se ao lado de Nami. Para a surpresa da jovem, o espadashim colocou um pratinho com alguns onigiris na frente da garota e puxou o prato com o treco verde para si.

- Coma antes que o Ruffy veja...

E assim a navegadora o fez, devorou aqueles onigiris deliciosos com peixe seco.

- Delicioso n.n

Zoro sorriu e deu uma garfada na estranha comida, colocou na boca e comeu tranquilamente.

- Talvez seja por isso que ele tenha o cabelo verde... – Sussurrou Franky para Robin com uma gota na cabeça.

Ruffy ao ver o companheiro comer sem cair duro no chão, o imitou...

- Até que não é tão ruim...

Quando Ruffy fez aquele comentário, o restante da tripulação deu uma garfada no conteúdo de seus pratos, estavam duvidando do comentário do capitão.

- É realmente o capitão-San tem razão...

Zoro tinha uma gota na cabeça, sabia qual seria o resultado daquilo mais tarde...

- Ruffy e Usopp cuidam da louça! Ò.ó – Falou Nami ao terminar de engolir o ultimo onigiri.

- Haaaaaiiii!

A garota se levantou, olhou para Zoro.

- Vou sair pela cidade, você vem?

O Roronoa sorriu de canto afirmando com a cabeça, ambos saíram da cozinha e do navio em direção a cidade, enquanto o restante permanesceu onde estava.

- Eles realmente formam um belo casal...

* * *

E mais um fim de cap \o/ aleluiaaaa XD

Espero que tenham gostado do hentai ;D eu gostei de escreve-lo! Hohohoho

Vamos as reviews! xD

**Namiroronoa****:**

Zoro: A autora foi comer alguma coisa na cozinha e deixou eu respondendo as reviews...

Ettooo... pelo que vejo você deseja ver até onde minha cicatriz chega...hum isso é algo que somente a uma pessoa pode ver/tocar, caso contrario ela me mataria ¬¬' mulher teimosa e possessiva...

Realmente um "TOMA" corresponde perfeitamente para aquele maldito cozinheiro pervertido ¬¬ ele me irrita com aquele "nami-sw~~~~an" gah! Ò.ó

Bem... espero que continue acompanhando o nosso dia a dia, apesar de não gostar de ver minha privacidade assim exposta... ah! Perdoe a Dark, ela realmente não consegiu mandar uma review para sua fic o fanfiction deve ter algo contra ela o.o''

Bem... até a próxima o/

**Paola:**

Lamento informar, mas a Robin já foi reservada... não temos mais em estoque(hsauheusahu) –qqqq

Que bom que gostou da fic n.n nha continue acompanhando!

**TTatikia****:**

Nhaaaaaaa temos homens raros! \o/ hsuaehsuaheuhasu

Nhaaa ta ai o hentai ;D e o termômetro que mede a temperatura da fic explodiu woooow \o\ /o/

Hsuaheusahuehusa

Espero que goste do cap novo! Bjos fuiz \o\


	9. Inicio do sofrimento

_Zoro sorriu e deu uma garfada na estranha comida, colocou na boca e comeu tranquilamente._

_- Talvez seja por isso que ele tenha o cabelo verde... – Sussurrou Franky para Robin com uma gota na cabeça._

_Ruffy ao ver o companheiro comer sem cair duro no chão, o imitou..._

_- Até que não é tão ruim..._

_Quando Ruffy fez aquele comentário, o restante da tripulação deu uma garfada no conteúdo de seus pratos, estavam duvidando do comentário do capitão._

_- É realmente o capitão-San tem razão..._

_Zoro tinha uma gota na cabeça, sabia qual seria o resultado daquilo mais tarde..._

_- Ruffy e Usopp cuidam da louça! Ò.ó – Falou Nami ao terminar de engolir o ultimo onigiri._

_- Haaaaaiiii!_

_A garota se levantou, olhou para Zoro._

_- Vou sair pela cidade, você vem?_

_O Roronoa sorriu de canto afirmando com a cabeça, ambos saíram da cozinha e do navio em direção a cidade, enquanto o restante permaneceu onde estava._

_- Eles realmente formam um belo casal..._

--

Sanji estava sentado em um banco de uma pequena praça no centro da cidade, era a 3ª noite que andava sem rumo... Escutou duas vozes conhecidas, pareciam estar felizes, olhou para frente e pode avistar Zoro e Nami andando de mãos dadas pelas ruas movimentadas. Nami trazia uma flor branca nos cabelos alaranjados, Zoro sorria enquanto escutava ela falar algo interessante.

Sanji sentia suas veias queimando, Nami parecia realmente feliz junto daquele desgraçado, viu Nami apontar para uma barraquinha de algodão doce, Zoro concordou com ela, a navegadora foi em direção a barraca enquanto Zoro permaneceu no local.

Talvez aquele fosse o momento certo, Sanji estava começando a gostar da idéia de dar uma surra no marimo, levantou do banco, rumou furioso e empurrou bruscamente o Roronoa.

- Hey – Zoro ao virar-se surpreso fechou a cara, toda sua alegria desapareceu em um piscar de olhos.

- Eu vou acabar com você aqui e agora, marimo maldito!

Zoro olhou na direção de Nami, essa parecia distraída enquanto observava alguns ursos gigantes de pelúcia, talvez depois de fatiar aquele ero cook ele comprasse um para ela... Voltou olhar para Sanji, esse parecia fora de sua razão, estava bêbado.

- Para mim está ótimo, poderei chutar esse traseiro branco com razão!

Uma roda havia-se formado no meio da rua, Nami olhou na direção escutando gritos de dor, outros da multidão que atiçava a luta, andou abrindo espaço para ver o que estava acontecendo. A navegadora deixou os algodões doces caírem no chão na hora que viu Zoro levando um letal ataque de Sanji. O espadashim notou a presença de Nami na multidão e isso o desconcentrou fazendo-o abrir a guarda e receber um poderoso ataque direto.

Nami gritou pelo amado que voara alguns metros de distancia da roda, correu até Zoro. Esse sentou na calçada, tinha a camisa queimada pelo chute flamejante de Sanji, guspiu sangue enquanto tossia, tinha cortes pela face e a navegadora tinha certeza que muitos ossos estavam quebrados. O espadashim olhou para Nami com um pouco de dor no olhar, sorriu, sua boca estava totalmente tingida com seu sangue.

Sanji se aproximou sorrindo vitorioso, não entendeu ao certo porque Zoro abriu a guarda, talvez porque ele fosse idiota.

- Vê Nami-San? Sou mais forte que esse imprestável, posso muito bem te defender melhor que ele e, além disso, eu tenho mais dinheiro e sei cozinhar perfeitamente!

Nami tinha seu coração acelerado, ódio puro corria por suas veias. O que aquele maldito estava pensando que ela era?! Um prêmio?

Andou até Sanji e com toda a sua raiva deu um forte soco na cara do cozinheiro, esse caiu deitado no chão, fechou os olhos, o sangue escorria por sua boca. Estava derrotado.

Nami ajudou Zoro a levantar, o espadashim tossiu e soltou uma risada fraca.

- Estou bem, não preciso de apoio. – Olhou para o cozinheiro que ainda estava caído na calçada suja, Zoro pode notar as lagrimas que escorriam com liberdade pela face marcada pelo soco de Nami. – E ele?

- Que fique ai! No momento tenho que te levar para o Chopper dar uma olhada, você ainda estava machucado e.e!

E assim o casal voltou em direção ao Sunny deixando para traz Sanji e sua dor.

--

Ruffy corria animado atrás de Usopp quando Nami voltou trazendo Zoro meio apoiado em si. O capitão olhou para a dupla já sabendo o que deveria ter ocorrido.

- Onde ele está? – Perguntou sendo direto.

- No centro da cidade... – Resmungou Zoro em resposta enquanto seguia com Nami até o consultório de Chopper.

Usopp olhou para o amigo, Ruffy tinha uma expressão de derrota na face, a dor de seus amigos o fazia agoniar. Queria poder ajudar Sanji a reagir. Olhou para Usopp e sorriu.

- Vou busca-lo e iremos partir, avise os outros.

- Hai!

E assim Ruffy desembarcou em direção a cidade.

--

Sanji tinha um grande corte no braço, independente do que pensasse Zoro teria ganhado aquela luta se Nami não tivesse aparecido. Rangeu os dentes, lagrimas ainda teimavam em escorrer pela sua face, pegou uma garrafa de sake que havia comprado depois da luta, começou a beber, queria morrer naquele momento. Bebeu a garrafa toda e adormeceu deitado naquele banco.

Ruffy andava pela cidade, enxergou a cabeleira loira de Sanji e foi até ele, reparou no cheiro de álcool e na garrafa de sake ali do lado. Suspirou, ele estava mesmo derrotado, ergueu Sanji em suas costas e rumou novamente par o navio, queria partir logo daquela ilha que só trouxe sofrimento para sua família.

Sanji sentiu sua consciência voltar, não abriu os olhos eles estavam muito pesados para tal. Escutou a voz de Ruffy e Chopper conversando.

- Choppa, ele vai fica bem?

- É, mas o Zoro ta bem ferido... Ruffy eu sei que você está sofrendo com isso tudo, mas nós vamos superar né? – Chopper sorriu para o amigo, aquilo animou o capitão.

- Claro que vamos! Sanji também vai conseguir superar tudo e voltar ao normal!

O cozinbheiro se sentiu tão culpado e inútil, estava fazendo seus amigos sofrerem, e não só isso, Nami também estava sofrendo por sua culpa! Como ele era estúpido!!! Em vez de apoiar a felicidade da jovem ele simplesmente tentou estragar tudo!

Sentiu vontade de se enfiar em um buraco e nunca mais sair de dentro dele.

Ruffy saiu do quarto ficando somente Sanji e Chopper, esse amassava algumas ervas para a ressaca do cozinheiro.

- Eu sou mesmo um idiota, não sou?

A rena riu enquanto fazia seu trabalho.

- Um Idiota e também insensível, seria melhor você se desculpar com eles...

Sanji deu uma risada enquanto reclamava da dor de cabeça, sabia que deveria fazer isso, mas primeiro iria curar aquela maldita ressaca!

--

Zoro dormia profundamente abraçado a Nami, a navegadora lia um livro com informações da ilha para onde eles estavam indo,(eles já estavam em alto mar again \o\) Sentiu o espadashim mover-se contra sim se aconchegando melhor, olhou para os cabelos verdes de Zoro e lembrou do sucedido depois que voltaram e foram atendidos por Chopper. A tripulação havia desaparecido, a comida de Zoro bem no fim era tóxica o que causou a revolta dos estômagos dos Mugiwaras, ou seja, estavam todos nos banheiros! xD

Nami não pode conter um pequeno riso, Chopper foi o único dos seres normais a não ficar doente, ele falou que chegou em seu quarto e já tomou um remédio para a digestão, tinha ficado com medo da comida do Zoro.

Fechou o livro e o colocou na cabeceira de sua cama, acariciou os cabelos arrepiados e verdes de Zoro, amava aquele cheiro que o espadashim emanava, era totalmente sedutor, era uma tortura estar perto dele sem poder o tocar. A navegadora sorriu, enquanto abraçava confortavelmente aquele homem delicioso, o seu deus grego particular.

- Aishiteru baka...

O chacoalhar do Sunny fez Nami se assustar e acordar Zoro, ambos levantaram correndo e foram ao convés para ver o que havia acontecido.

Estavam sobre ataque!

Zoro sacou suas katanas e avançou furioso protegendo a retaguarda de Franky.

- Quem são eles?!

- Saqueadores! – Respondeu o Cyborge derrubando mais alguns homens para fora do Sunny.

Nami invocava algumas nuvens com o clima tact, Usopp ao seu lado atacava com sua enorme cetra.

- Hoje o clima é de tempestade, cuidado com os trovões!

Zoro ao ver o ataque da navegadora saiu se jogando do alvo assim quase sendo pego pelas trovoadas.

- Nami você quase me acertou! Ò.ó

A garota riu como sempre.

- Vamos, temos que completar a missão que o mestre nos deu! – Berrou um dos homens que estava invadindo o navio dos mugiwaras.

- Gomu Gomu no pistol! – E mais um monte de invasores voaram longe.

- Santoryu, Oni! – Uma aura maligna cobria o corpo de Zoro, estava irritado por aquele idiotas terem o atrapalhado! – Giri!

Viu um homem ruivo aparecer na proa do navio invasor gritar.

- Bater em retirada! Conseguimos o que o mestre queria!

Zoro sentiu um tremor percorrer o seu corpo, olhou para traz e ali estirados no chão estavam Usopp e Chopper. Ambos estavam inconscientes, mas não era essa a preocupação do espadashim. O Roronoa não pode conter um grito de agonia no momento em que Ruffy falou o que ele mais temia.

- Eles levaram Nami...

Zoro caiu de joelhos, bateu com força a cabeça contra o chão enquanto chorava. Levaram Nami, a roubaram de seus braços tal como em seus sonhos, ela estava fora de sua proteção.

- Aaaaaaaaaaah! – Sua voz soou carregada de agonia, o que faria agora?!

Levantou com fúria lembrando-se de algo. Correu para a parte inferior do navio, Ruffy não Fez nenhum comentário ao ver Zoro sair com o mini Marry atrás do navio que havia os invadido, suspirou. Todos já sabiam de suas ordens.

- A TODA VELOCIDADE ATRAS DAQUELES DESGRAÇADOS!

Nami, Zoro... Nós estamos indo!

* * *

E mais um cap no fim D: digo q adorei fazer a cena do Sanji ;D (muahahahahaha)

Espero q gostem do cap novo, demorei para escreve-lo :P

Reviews:

**Namiroronoa****:**

O/////O #Zoro estava em choque#

- Como...como que você sabe que eu dava uns pegas na Nami? E outra, eu pegaria ela mesmo sem sua autorização u.u

#Uma gosta desceu pela cabeça do jovem espadashim#

- Creio que ela realmente queria falar sua opinião sobre a minha vida privada... mas isso é tão constrangedor para mim D: Se a Nami souber da nossa privacidade assim tão conhecida ela vai me matar ç.ç

- Realtyshow... omg então vocês realmente sabem até qual a cor das minahs boxers novas que ela comprou! O////O'

#Zoro tinha uma aura depressiva em volta de si#

- Espero que continue vendo meu realtyshow... t+

**TTatikia****:**

E ai está a tão esperada luta(pequena, vai ter mais em um futuro próximo muahahaha)

E os mugiwaras começam a desmoronar D: espero que goste do cap ;D

Hentai passado foi bão #Escritora babando#

Hsuaheushauehusa continue acompanhando \o/ t+


	10. Futuro

_Zoro sentiu um tremor percorrer o seu corpo, olhou para traz e ali estirados no chão estavam Usopp e Chopper. Ambos estavam inconscientes, mas não era essa a preocupação do espadashim. O Roronoa não pode conter um grito de agonia no momento em que Ruffy falou o que ele mais temia._

_- Eles levaram Nami..._

_Zoro caiu de joelhos, bateu com força a cabeça contra o chão enquanto chorava. Levaram Nami, a roubaram de seus braços tal como em seus sonhos, ela estava fora de sua proteção._

_- Aaaaaaaaaaah! – Sua voz soou carregada de agonia, o que faria agora?!_

_Levantou com fúria lembrando-se de algo. Correu para a parte inferior do navio, Ruffy não Fez nenhum comentário ao ver Zoro sair com o mini Marry atrás do navio que havia os invadido, suspirou. Todos já sabiam de suas ordens._

_- A TODA VELOCIDADE ATRAS DAQUELES DESGRAÇADOS!_

_Nami, Zoro... Nós estamos indo!_

--

_**Nami acordou sentindo sua cabeça latejar, o que tinha acontecido? Lembranças do ataque vieram em sua mente, Usopp havia sido nocauteado e logo em seguida ela própria encontrou o chão.**_

_**Tentou limpar o suor de sua testa, mas não conseguiu, estava acorrentada contra uma parede. Olhou em volta, estava em uma total escuridão.**_

"_**Espero que todos estejam bem..."**_

_**Os pensamentos da navegadora foram quebrados por leves rosnares no escuro.**_

_**- HORA DA COMIDA! – Logo os rosnares tornaram-se latidos autos e a jovem pode ver os vários lobos que estavam junto de sim em uma cela.**_

_**Um homem alto que trazia baldes cheios de carne fresca olhou para Nami.**_

_**- Já acordou... – Jogou 3 enormes filés dentro da cena e vários lobos entraram em uma séria briga pela comida.**_

_**Nami olhava assustada, torcia para que os animais não se virassem contra ela.**_

_**- Onde estou?**_

_**- No navio de Dante-Sama. – Falou enquanto abria a cena e se direcionava até a navegadora ignorando os animais.**_

_**Soltou as algemas da parede e saiu puxando Nami para fora daquele lugar escuro, subiram escadas até a luz do sol iluminar seus corpos, a claridade machucou os olhos da garota, olhou em volta. Estavam em alto mar.**_

_**Nami foi puxada pelo homem e logo voltou a olhar para frente, arregalou os olhos ao ver Zoro estirado no chão dentro de uma grande poça de sangue. Nami puxou com toda sua força fazendo o homem soltar a corrente de suas algemas, correu até o corpo caído, pesadas lagrimas já escorriam livremente por sua face.**_

_**- ZOROOOOOOOOOOO! RESPONDA ZORO! – Nami virou o corpo do amado, podia-se ver um enorme corte no sentido contrario que a cicatriz que ele havia ganhado de Mihawk. – ZORO ACORDE, NÃO FIQUE DE BRINCADEIRA! – Berrou.**_

_**- Nami-San! – A navegadora olhou para traz vendo Sanji também algemado, e ao seu lado Usopp.**_

_**Nami estava surpresa, viu alguns capangas empurrarem os dois para longe e o som de tiros pode ser ouvido.**_

_**A navegadora estava em choque, as lagrimas violavam seus olhos. Aquilo era brincadeira, certo?**_

_**- Não... Não pode ser verdade... – Voltou a olhar para Zoro, ele tinha os olhos fechados, a face morena estava manchada com sangue. Nami puxou o corpo sem vida mais para si ainda chorando. – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_

Nami caiu no chão ofegante, estava em um grande quarto e em sua frente um jovem de cabelos negros sorria.

- Gostou do que viu?

Tudo aquilo não havia passado de uma ilusão? Voltou a olhar para o jovem.

- O que foi aquilo?

Dante sorriu, fora divertido ouvir os gritos de agonia daquela mulher.

- O seu futuro.

- O meu futuro? – Nami sentiu seu coração falhar quando as imagens voltaram a sua mente.

- é o poder da minha akuma no mi, com o toque da minha mão na cabeça da pessoa eu a faço ver o seu futuro mais próximo...

Nami estava ofegante sentada no tapete daquele enorme quarto. O que afinal aquele homem queria com si?

- Destruir suas esperanças – Falou como se tivesse lendo a mente da navegadora.

- Você está nos subestimando! – A lembrança de momentos que passara com a turma, e as noites ao lado do seu amado marimo, deram forças para Nami levantar e encarar Dante de frente.

Esse sorriu como se esperasse algo assim.

- A verdade não, eu sei exatamente como destruir vocês, preciso somente destruir essa união ridícula.

Aproximou-se de Nami, segurou-a pelo pescoço, a navegadora tentou soltar-se de Dante, mas era clara a diferença de poder. Estava sendo enforcada por ele, sentiu seus membros moles, não podia mais lutar. Viu Dante sorrir e aproximar sua face da sua.

- Não adianta lutar contra a força do destino...

Nami foi beijada, estava imóvel ainda sem acreditar, reuniu toda a sua força dando uma forte mordida no lábio inferior de Dante, fazendo assim ele a soltar.

- Oho! Algo que eu não previ.

Nami tossia freneticamente.

- Idiota! Todos sabem que o destino pode ser mudado!

--

Zoro navegava realmente perdido, torcia que pelo menos dessa vez ele chegasse onde queria, a vida de Nami dependia disso!

Assustou-se ao avistar o navio, alguém realmente desejava que ele resgatasse aquela garota problemática. (é a Fran que fico rezando euri)

Aproximou-se sem ser notado, prendeu o Mini Marry no navio e subiu ainda sem ser visto. Avançou até uma pequena sala, eliminou o pirata que estava lá. Viu alguns televisores no local, eram câmeras de vídeo, achou Nami amarrada e uma cama, parecia furiosa... Sorriu, ela estava bem.

Zoro saiu da sala e escondeu-se nas sombras, ouviu tiros e disparos de canhões.

- ESTAMOS SENDOS ATACADOS PELOS MUGIWARAS!

Aquilo sim animou o marimo, era tudo que ele precisava, todos estavam distraídos e nem ao menos notaram ele passar em direção ao quarto. Abriu a porta e pode ver Nami se esperneando.

- IDIOTA E COVARDE! VOLTA AQUI SE FOR HOMEM, DANTE SEU MALDITOOOO!!

O Roronoa não pode conter uma risada, a navegadora olhou para si e logo em seguida sorriu.

- Zoro!

Zoro pode ver a expressão dela mudar da felicidade ao desespero, voltou-se para traz a tempo de olhar o sinistro sorriso que dançava na face de Dante. O espadashim sentiu uma forte dor no peito, olhou para baixo notando que tinha uma katana atravessada em seu corpo.

- O o quê...? – Voltou a fitar a face de Nami que chorava tentando se livrar das cordas.

- ZOROOOOOO!

--

Nami estava do lado de fora do consultório de Chopper, o resto da crew havia conseguido resgatar os dois, Mas Nami sabia que na verdade Dante simplesmente deixara-os serem resgatados.

Todos os Mugiwaras estavam parados ali ao lado da navegadora, Ruffy olhou para a amiga que tinha os olhos vermelhos e segurava a bandana de Zoro nas mãos.

- Nami, ele ficará bem! – Ruffy deu um daqueles enormes sorrisos confiantes, apesar de por dentro estar em desespero, tinha muito medo naquele momento.

Nami olhou para o amigo, lagrimas escorreram pelos seus olhos, Sanji sentia seu peito ardendo, ver a navegadora daquela forma o machucava.

"Marimo idiota, não vá morrer! Se isso acontecer eu juro que te mato!"

- Zoro é forte! Ele realmente ficará bem! – Falou Usopp.

- É verdade Navegadora-San, o Kenshin-San é resistente, você sabe melhor que ninguém! n.n – Robin sorriu docemente para Nami.

Franky fez pose de Nice Guy e Brooke deu a sua costumeira risada "Yohohohohoho".

- Arigato minna...ç.ç

"Porque estou pessimista, realmente sei que ele é alguém quase imortal! Zoro não é um humano qualquer!"

Apertou com mais força a bandana e enxugou as lagrimas com a manga da blusa que usava.

Logo a posta do consultório de Chopper foi aberta, a rena saiu de lá, tinha um olhar perdido no chão, Nami sentiu seu coração disparar. Entrou na sala empurrando Chopper de sua frente, viu Zoro cheio de ataduras, de inicio pensou o pior mas ao ver o peito dele mecherse em uma suave respiração seus medos se acalmaram.

- Zoro está bem, irá sobreviver. Somente... está muito ferido... eu quase o perdi... – Falou a rena chorando.

Nami caiu de joelhos ao lado do leito onde Zoro dormia tranquilamente, chorava livremente, um choro de alivio.

- Arigato Choppa!

- Está tudo bem Senshou-San? – Robin via Ruffy tremendo.

- ISSO MERECE UMA FESTA! TODOS ESTÃO BEM!!! \o/

--

- Dante-Sama, porque deixou os Mugiwaras levarem aqueles dois?

O jovem sorria divertido enquanto brincava com uma faca.

- Porque criei interesses naquela garota... e não penso que seria justo eu simplesmente matar o namorado dela assim sem mais nem menos. Irei dar um tempo de folga para eles, e depois iremos destruir-los com força total!

- Realmente maléfico...o.o

Dante riu, estava animado para dar inicio ao seu plano...

--

Zoro acordou, sentia sua cabeça latejando e seu corpo doía toda vez que respirava. Abriu os olhos lentamente, estava de volta ao Sunny... virou a cabeça, pode ver Nami dormindo sentada e debruçada sobre seu corpo, foi mexer o braço e notou que a garota segurava sua mão com força. Sorriu, era bom saber que Nami estava sã e salva... Sentou-se levemente na cama e puxou Nami para seu lado, a garota ainda estava adormecida. Fez deitar ao seu lado aconchegou-se melhor contra o corpo da navegadora, sorriu satisfeito, estava melhor ao saber que ela estava ali em seus braços, aquilo o aliviava. Suspirou beijando a testa da amada e voltou a dormir.

* * *

Fim de cap \o\ ALELUIA TERMINEI ESSE!

xD

Reviews:

**TTatikia****:**

Zoro bufa cruzando os braços irritado.

- Que tadinho nada! Aquele idiota podia bem morrer! Maldita cabeça de queijo estragado! Gah!

O espadashim puxa uma cadeira e senta, voltando a bufa.

- Me irrita muito ele fica dando em cima da MINHA navegadora! Aquele babaca! Aaarg! Ò.ó

Suspira.

- Eu tenho uma grande lista de pessoas que odeia... por exemplo aquela Tashigi da marinha. Aquela vaca fica copiando a Kuina! Ò.Ó isso é outra coisa que me irrita!

Zoro sorri mudando de humor do nada.

- Há! Fico feliz em saber que está gostando do desenrolar da minha vida! Er... escrevendo hentai meu e da Nami?

Zoro cora e olha para o lado tentando disfarçar a cachoeira de sangue que provinha de suas narinas.

- Er... bem... continue acompanhando!

**Namiroronoa****:**

- Fran-San, fiquei sabendo que você anda meio mal... me fala onde o idiota mora que eu irei fatialo em pessoa!

Zoro tinha um olhar maléfico e um sorriso psicótico enquanto sacava Wada da bainha.

- Bem, já nem me importo se sabem da minha vida ou não, o que sinto por aquela garota irritante não é para ser escondido! u.u

Zoro cora enquanto dava um pigarro.

- er... costumjo estar sempre de boxers...mas acontece de ter vezes que fico sem por baixo das calças... e nu... bem... só 3 mulheres me viram nu ;D Nami, Você e a Dark-Chan.

Zoro faz um ar de determinado e cruza os braços.

- Nem precisa falar isso! Nami é mais importante que minha própria Honra! E sobre o seqüestro... fui descuidado. Não sabia que ela era o objetivo, mas no fim estamos todos bem!

Zoro da um sorriso de canto.

- Eu sei que vocês me amam! – Zoro em seu momento "eu sou o maior".

- Hum, espero que goste desse cap novo, e continue acompanhando ;)


	11. Acorrentado xD

_- Dante-Sama, porque deixou os Mugiwaras levarem aqueles dois?_

_O jovem sorria divertido enquanto brincava com uma faca._

_- Porque criei interesses naquela garota... e não penso que seria justo eu simplesmente matar o namorado dela assim sem mais nem menos. Irei dar um tempo de folga para eles, e depois iremos destruir-los com força total!_

_- Realmente maléfico...o.o_

_Dante riu, estava animado para dar inicio ao seu plano..._

_--_

_Zoro acordou, sentia sua cabeça latejando e seu corpo doía toda vez que respirava. Abriu os olhos lentamente, estava de volta ao Sunny... virou a cabeça, pode ver Nami dormindo sentada e debruçada sobre seu corpo, foi mexer o braço e notou que a garota segurava sua mão com força. Sorriu, era bom saber que Nami estava sã e salva... Sentou-se levemente na cama e puxou Nami para seu lado, a garota ainda estava adormecida. Fez deitar ao seu lado aconchegou-se melhor contra o corpo da navegadora, sorriu satisfeito, estava melhor ao saber que ela estava ali em seus braços, aquilo o aliviava. Suspirou beijando a testa da amada e voltou a dormir._

--

Nami acordou sentindo-se confortável, abriu os olhos e pode ver a face tranqüila de Zoro adormecido. Sorriu depositando um beijo nos lábios do amado, podia escutar as bagunças da crew do lado de fora do consultório de Chopper, eles ainda estavam festejando... Ajeitou-se melhor contra o corpo de Zoro o abraçando de forma possessiva.

- Isso dói... – resmungou o espadashim enquanto enterrava a face contra o peito de Nami.

- Gomen... – Falou corando. – Está melhor?

Nami o sentiu a puxar ainda mais para si.

- Você faz eu me sentir melhor...

Era tão bom ouvir a voz de Zoro, estivera muito preocupada se a voltaria ouvir reclamando, brigando consigo... O espadashim sentiu seu ombro ficar molhado, sabia que ela iria chorar, conhecia bem aquela garotinha problemática.

- Está tudo bem baka, estou aqui... – Falou erguendo a face e fitando de um modo carinhoso aquela que sempre o enfiava em confusões. Beijou os lábios de Nami sentindo o gosto salgado das pesadas lagrimas que ainda escorriam pela face dela.

- Eu te amo Zoro... – Falou entre os beijos do espadashim, esse simplesmente sorriu.

A porta foi aberta com força assustando os ocupantes do local, Ruffy sorria olhando para os dois junto com Usopp e Chopper.

- Zoro, você acordou! \o/ - Virou-se para traz. – Oe minna! Ele acordo!

O espadashim sorriu escutando todos comemorando, escutou Nami suspirar.

- Eles não têm cura...

O moreno observava à navegadora ainda olhando para a porta aberta, Zoro havia decorado cada expressão facial que ela podia fazer, cada traço de seu rosto e curvas de seu corpo, cada cheiro e sabor que poderia provar de seus lábios. Nami havia virado seu vicio, seu motivo de existir, ela havia mostrado para ele que já não era um simples lobo solitário e que a lua uma hora ou outra se encontraria com o mar... Sorriu ao vê-la olhar para si.

- O que foi? – Perguntou curiosa.

- Eu te amo garota problemática.

Ambos escutaram Sanji falar que a comida estava pronta, um cheiro delicioso invadiu as narinas do casal, Nami corou quando sua barriga roncou.

- Vá comer, não sairei do lugar xD

Ela sorriu, mas quando foi levantar da cama Sanji entrou no aposento com uma bandeja contendo 2 pratos de comida.

- Não vá se acostumando marimo idiota! u.u – Colocou a bandeja em cima da cabeceira da cama, olhou para o casal que o fitava surpresos. – É o seguinte... Desculpem por tudo. Eu fui idiota.

- Isso não é novidade – Provocou o Roronoa com um sorriso de canto.

Sanji sorriu com uma veia pipocando em sua testa.

- Arg, é bom você cuidar bem da Nami-San ou nunca mais comerá! Ò.ó

Zoro bufou.

- Isso não é algo que você precise falar! U.ú

Nami sorria, parecia que todos tinham voltado ao normal...

--

Ruffy sentou na cabeça de Sunny, olhava a linha que separava o céu do mar, lembrava-se das palavras de Nami sobre ele estar apaixonado. Tinha ficado perturbado com aquilo, afinal ele sempre fora atoa a essas situações.

O capitão pode ouvir Usopp conversando sobre algumas armas com Franky, talvez fosse hora de ele crescer... Desceu da cabeça de Sunny e foi até eles.

- Franky, preciso falar com você!

O cyborg olhou para Ruffy e confirmou, rumaram para a sala do aquário para conversar.

- O que foi Mugiwara?

Ruffy corou baixando o olhar.

- Er... Como você sabe que está apaixonado?

Franky tinha a boca escancarada.

- Você está apaixonado?! E porque diabos ta perguntando para mim? ¬¬

- Porque você tem um caso com a Robin u.u

Franky caiu para traz.

- Quem disse?!

- Eu vi ¬¬

E voltou a cair.

- Eu vi vocês dois aos beijos...

Franky tapou a boca de Ruffy.

- Shiiiiiiiiiiiii fala baixo! Se quer que todo mundo saiba?!

Ruffy riu com um ar malicioso.

- Ok, ok eu te explico, mas mantenha essa boca fechada! – Suspirou soltando o capitão. – É quando você sente que perde o chão quando não está perto da pessoa, todos os momentos você pensa nela, o seu sorriso acalma todos seus medos e destrói suas duvidas... er... Pelo menos é o que sinto... Costuma varias de pessoa a pessoa.

Ruffy colocou a mão sobre o peito.

- Você sente que seu coração está sendo esmagado enquanto não pode estar perto dessa pessoa? – Perguntou apertando a camiseta no local onde seu coração de borracha batia eufórico.

- É.

O capitão suspirou, olhou para Franky e sorriu.

- Acho que estou apaixonado.

O Cyborg riu da reação do garoto, Ruffy havia crescido nesses anos que já estavam juntos.

- Você está perdido... - Ao falar isso saiu do local deixando o capitão ali sozinho com suas conclusões.

--

Zoro havia sido pego pela 4ª vez tentando ir treinar, Chopper já tinha ficado irritado com a situação e com a ajuda de Nami acorrentou o espadashim a cama.

- Oe!!! me solte daqui! – Gritou enquanto puxava a mão direita que estava acorrentada com 4 algemas.

Nami entrou no quarto com uma caneca de cerveja e sentou na beira da cama, Zoro a fuzilou com o olhar. Sabia que ela estava o provocando...

- Idiota! Solte-me daqui!!!

A navegadora tomou um gole do conteúdo da caneca ignorando os berros do namorado.

- Nami!!!! – A viu olhar para si, Zoro tentou ir até ela, mas as algemas o seguraram no lugar.

A navegadora deu um sorriso malicioso pousando a caneca em cima da escrivaninha de Chopper, foi até a porta e a trancou.

- Gostei disso, você ai sem poder fazer muita coisa...

O Roronoa corou já entendendo as palavras de Nami.

- Vai mesmo fazer isso?

A navegadora se aproximou em passos lentos, fez Zoro se encostar contra a cabeceira da cama, apoiou uma das mãos na cama e a outra na cabeceira e o beijou. Nami separou-se do beijo e fitou Zoro, esse a olhava com desejo. Desceu o rosto até o pescoço do mesmo enquanto subiu uma de suas mãos para dentro da camiseta do espadashim. Zoro tentou puxar Nami mais para si, mas acabou somente machucando o pulso acorrentado.

A jovem lambeu o pescoço do Roronoa enquanto suas mãos passeavam livremente pelas partes não enfaixadas do peitoral malhado do namorado. Sorriu quando o ouvir gemer assim me mordeu o lóbulo da sua orelha. Desceu a mão até a calça do mesmo, adentrou lentamente a peça de roupa, viu Zoro exclamar corando com seu ato, o espadashim voltou a puxar o braço sem sucesso.

- Na...mi... – Gemeu quando a garota começou a brincar com seu membro ainda dentro de sua calça.

Nami estava se divertindo com aquela situação, sempre desejou ter Zoro daquela forma, vulnerável a si.

Ouviu o espadashim gemer seu nome novamente, ele havia gozado. A garota sorriu beijando novamente a sua pobre preza, desceu a calça dele enquanto ele passava sua mão esquerda pelo corpo da jovem, subiu a blusa dele e a puxou meio desajeitado para si. Nami soltou o cinto que segurava seu short, esse desceu com facilidade pelas suas pernas, aproximou-se mais de Zoro e sentou-se em seu colo, soltou um alto gemido quando sentiu o moreno a penetrar de forma rápida. O espadashim sentiu que ela mal tinha forças para se mover por conta do prazer, sorriu de canto usando suas mãos para ajudá-la a começar a mover-se. O suor escorria pelo corpo da garota enquanto ela cavalgava no colo de Zoro, os gemidos de ambos eram altos, Já não ligavam se alguém escutasse, o espadashim puxou sua mão acorrentada em vão, viu Nami curvar-se para traz de prazer, com a mão livre ele pode brincar com os peitos da jovem que saltavam livres da blusinha que já estava jogada ao lado da cama. O espadashim desceu sua mão até a cintura da jovem, acariciou o local e logo voltou a mover a mão até as nádegas da garota, apertou-as, viu Nami curvar-se em sua direção, o beijou totalmente afogada de prazer, o moreno passou o dedo indicador pelo anus da jovem, ouviu um alto gemido dela quando o penetrou no local, viu os olhos dela lacrimejarem com o ato, aquilo era vingança por ter se aproveitado dele... Nami já não agüentava mais tudo aquilo, estava em seu limite e quando Zoro fez aquilo não pode mais se conter e gozou. Ela pode escutar ele ofegar ainda sorrindo, sabia que o moreno ainda não estava satisfeito...

- Zo... ro... – A jovem gemeu o sentindo movimentar o indicador dentro de si, estava sensível por ter acabado de alcançar seu limite, mas o espadashim não tinha nenhuma vontade de parar por ali...

- Nami, você foi uma garota muito má hoje... – Falou lambendo o pescoço da navegadora, essa arfava cansada e sendo invadida por todo aquele prazer que Zoro proporcionava.

Sorriu de canto penetrando um segundo dedo na jovem, essa acabou por soltar um grito de prazer apoiando as mãos nos ombros do espadashim.

- Ai não... onegai...ah! Zo... ro...

Ignorando os pedidos da jovem, o Roronoa recomeçou a mover seus dedos dentro dela, parou ao ver que ela iria chegar ao seu ápice novamente, queria a torturar... Retirou os dedos do local, ergueu a jovem pela cintura o suficiente para desencaixarem da pode que estavam, fez a sentar novamente, mas dessa vez com cuidado e de vagar. Gemeu quando a penetrou por traz.

Nami abraçou Zoro com força cravando suas unas nas costas dele entre as faixas que cobriam seu tronco e mordeu-lhe o ombro.

- Relaxe... – Sussurrou no ouvido da garota, Nami tentou fazer isso ainda com as unhas na pele do amado.

Zoro começou com movimentos lentos usando suas mãos para fazer Nami o acompanhar, ela não tinha coragem de se mover... Escutava a garota gemer em voz alta, ele próprio gemia, era tão bom aquilo tão apertado...

Nami no inicio achou que morreria, estava no seu limite e aquilo parecia a rasgar por dentro, mas logo toda aquela dor foi dando lugar a um prazer inexplicável, tinha vontade de gritar, somente queria que Zoro não parasse...

- Aaaah... Zoro.... – Os gemidos da jovem só deixavam Zoro mais excitado.

Aquele prazer estava os consumindo de tal forma que ambos já estavam novamente no limite... E não demorou em chegarem ao ápice juntos como um só.

Zoro puxou sua calça novamente para cima e abraço Nami, essa estava exausta, ofegava com os olhos fechados. O espadashim a beijou com carinho, aquele de certeza fora o momento mais prazeroso de sua vida... Suspirou se ajeitando com Nami e os cobrindo.

Usopp estava na cozinha totalmente vermelho, seu nariz sangrava litros e seu coração batia realmente rápido e com força como se tentasse escapar de seu peito.

- O que aconteceu Usopp? – Sanji estava preparando um chá com torradas para levar no consultório de Chopper para Nami.

- NADA! – Viu ele colocar as coisas em uma bandeja. – Para onde você vai levar isso?

- Nami-Swan n.n

Usopp arregalou os olhos.

- NÃO VÁ LÁ!!!!

Sanji não entendeu nada.

- Por quê?

- Eles estão dormindo! – Falou a primeira coisa que pensou. – Não vá acordar aqueles dois! Eles estão realmente cansados!

"Com o que ouvir de certeza que estão..."

Sanji deu de ombros e deixou a bandeja no local e começou a lavar a louça.

* * *

Fim de cap D: omg morri!

Reviews:

**Namiroronoa****:**

Zoro sorri, acenando para Fran.

- hum, nem precisa falar, matarei aquele desgraçado da pior maneira possível! Ò.ó

O espadashim cora olhando para o lado.

- Esse cap me faz me sentir um depravado e um ator de filme pornô. Cine Prive ou Cine Teta como a Dark costumava dizer xD

Zoro senta em uma cadeira e suspira.

- Estou cansado... ferido nesse estado e aquela idiota de cabelo alaranjado vem se aproveitar ¬¬' devolvi na mesma moeda...

Resmungando, logo nota estar sendo observado.

- er... espero q goste do cap e continue acompanhando

T+

**HananoNana****:**

Dante-Sama é muito foda D: Zoro-Kun tem q se preparar para o que o futuro lhe reserva, a coisas que eles não vão conseguir mudar... :P

Sahauehsuaheusa eu matar ele? Zoro é o deus dessa fic euri, ele morrer? Never! Euri

Espero que goste desse cap D: totalmente pornográfico –q

T+ o/

**Tih:**

Tih! Quanto tempo! \o/ nossa me assustei agora, abri o ff pra ver as reviews e postar o cap novo e ai sobe a janelinha do meu email XD euri

Hsuaehsuaheuhsua espero que você consiga o dinheiro pra net euri

Sim os caps passados foram muito... caliente ;D

Mas esse matou o restinho de leitores –q hentai explicito \o\

Nhaaaaaa espero que vc e a Inner-San gostem n.n to cheia de fome D: não comi nada desde que acordei xD

Hohohohoho até o próximo cap o/


	12. Dor

_Usopp arregalou os olhos._

_- NÃO VÁ LÁ!!!!_

_Sanji não entendeu nada._

_- Por quê?_

_- Eles estão dormindo! – Falou a primeira coisa que pensou. – Não vá acordar aqueles dois! Eles estão realmente cansados!_

"_Com o que ouvir de certeza que estão..."_

_Sanji deu de ombros e deixou a bandeja no local e começou a lavar a louça._

--

_**Zoro sentia seu corpo leve, abriu os olhos e estava tudo escuro. Podia escutar com clareza o barulho de gotas de água caindo e alguns passos que se aproximavam. O espadashim pode ver uma luz surgir em sua frente, era um garoto aparentando 17 anos, tinha sua altura e era claro que ainda estava crescendo...**_

_**- Quem é você? – O Roronoa olhava o jovem de olhos e cabelos negros um pouco rebeldes olhar para si e sorrir.**_

_**- Kurogane...**_

_**Zoro viu o garoto com uma katana apoiada no ombro, sentiu que aquela lamina era amaldiçoada como a que usava... Mas eram totalmente diferentes.**_

_**- Somente Kurogane?**_

_**O sorriso do jovem aumentou.**_

_**- Roronoa Kurogane...**_

Zoro acordou assustado, que tipo de sonho era aquele?! Sonhou com seu futuro filho? Pensar sobre isso era assustador!

Escutou Nami soltar um suspiro ainda dormindo abraçada a si, não pode evitar sorrir apesar de ainda estar perturbado, era algo que realmente podia acontecer, pois eles estavam sendo irresponsáveis de mais...

Olhou pela janela do quarto onde a luz do sol os vigiava, escutou batidas na porta, cobriu Nami e se esticou no máximo para alcançar a tranca assim abrindo. Sanji entrou junto de Chopper, o cozinheiro trazia a bandeja com comida e Chopper viera trocar seus curativos, algo que fez rapidamente e logo saiu do local para voltar a brincar com Usopp e Ruffy. Sanji pelo contrario sentia o cheiro forte que estava no aposento, localizou o short e a blusinha de Nami jogados em um canto.

- Então é por isso que Usopp estava à beira de um ataque cardíaco e falou para eu não vir aqui... – Resmungou acendendo seu cigarro e olhando para o Roronoa ali acorrentado sentado na cama e ao seu lado Nami coberta por um lençol e dormindo profundamente.

Zoro suspirou, encostando-se à cabeceira da cama, essa não era uma reação que esperava do cozinheiro, talvez ele tivesse realmente se dado por vencido...

- Tive um sonho estranho... – O sussurro do espadashim chamou a atenção de Sanji.

- Como assim?

- Sonhei com um garoto, ele disse que se chamava Roronoa Kurogane...

Sanji arregalou os olhos.

- Seu filho?!

Esse assentiu com a cabeça. Apesar do nome do garoto, havia algo que perturbava o espadashim... não sabia ao certo o que, mas havia realmente algo de estranho no tal Kurogane...

Zoro sentiu Nami mover-se confortavelmente ao seu lado, puxou o lençol mais para cima assim descobrindo sua perna esquerda até o inicio da coxa. Os olhos de Sanji quase que automaticamente desceram até a pele alva da perna da navegadora. O cozinheiro pode ouvir o baixo rosnar possessivo de Zoro, tinha certeza que se não fosse pelas algemas o espadashim já teria pulado em seu pescoço.

O loiro deu uma tragada no cigarro e logo liberou a fumaça, olhou novamente para Nami adormecida ao lado de Zoro e saiu do quarto sem falar mais nada.

--

Ruffy estava deitado no convés de barriga para cima, tinha cansado de brincar com Chopper e Usopp, sua mente estava perturbada vagando longe da realidade... Escutou a porta do consultório de Chopper ser aberta, Nami junto de Zoro saíram do local, o espadashim tinha sido liberado para andar livremente pelo barco.

A navegadora viu o amigo ali desanimado, uma luz iluminou seu cérebro, sorriu animada com a idéia de Ruffy estar apaixonado.

- Zoro, seria bom se déssemos um jeito dele encontrar com a shishibukai... – Resmungou Nami para o namorado, esse concordou vendo o capitão suspirar fitando o céu.

- Ta tão tranqüilo hoje por aqui... – Falou Brook olhando para o mar.

Robin estava sentada em uma cadeira de praia enquanto lia um livro sobre ruínas antigas, Nami olhou para o log vendo se a rota estava correta e Zoro rumou para a sala de vigia, fizera um trato com a navegadora, ele não treinaria pesado e ela tiraria 15% da sua divida...

- Zoro, você consegue ver alguma ilha? Já era para podermos vê-la!

O espadashim usou os binóculos olhando para frente, logo conseguiu enxergar algumas arvores aparecendo no horizonte.

- Posso ver arvores!

- Andei lendo sobre essa ilha, eles têm excelentes hotéis e um serviço de pombos correios muito rápidos... e parece que está havendo uma feira muito conhecida pela grand line.

Os olhos de Nami brilhavam, iria poder se divertir com Zoro e resolver o problema do Ruffy!

Longos 40min passaram até a crew poder desembarcar na ilha, Nami falou para Chopper e Usopp manterem Ruffy bem ocupado, e assim os três saíram correndo para se divertir.

Chopper saiu junto de Brook, Sanji, Franky e Robin acabando por sobrar Nami e Zoro. A garota olhava para a turma se separando, escutou Zoro a chamar, virou-se para ele e sorriu, o espadashim tinha a mão estendida para ela, suas bochechas tinham um tom avermelhado, Nami aceitou sua mão e ambos foram em direção ao centro da cidade de mãos dadas.

O casal entrou num correio com a intenção de mandar uma carta para Hancock falando que Ruffy estava doente e que era para ela vir o mais rápido possível para a ilha onde eles estavam.

- São 100 beris para enviar a carta. – Nami pagou e logo viu o homem desaparecer para os fundos e depois voltar avisando que já estava a caminho do destinatário.

Zoro saiu puxando Nami para fora do local em direção a tal feira parecia ser divertido.

--

- Hebihime-Sama!!! – Uma garota morena entrou correndo nos aposentos da mulher. – Chegou uma carta para a senhora!

Hancock andou até a garota e pegou o envelope de suas mãos, abriu pegando o conteúdo. Ao terminar de ler a carta a mulher tinha sua face branca, suas mãos tremiam.

- Preparem o meu navio, partirei em 5 minutos! – E assim foi feito.

"Ruffy precisa de mim!"

--

Zoro e Nami tomavam sorvete enquanto andavam distraídos pela feira, haviam andado em quase todos os brinquedos, só faltava a roda gigante... O espadashim estava com uma sensação ruim como um pressagio, olhava Nami emanando felicidade, tudo parecia tranqüilo, mas nada conseguia fazer aquele formigamento na nuca parar!

- Zoro?

O moreno olhou para a namorada, essa parecia preocupada consigo.

- Hum?

- Tudo bem?

Sorriu de canto.

- Melhor somente entre quatro paredes. – Riu quando Nami corou ao extremo.

- Baka! – Saiu andando de perto dele a passos duros, Zoro a seguiu entre a multidão, não era bom se separarem...

Acelerou os passos ao ouvir um grito que reconheceu sendo o da garota, começou a correr entre a multidão.

- NAMI!!!

Continuava correndo desesperado.

- ZOROOOO! ZOROOOO!!! ZO...

Os gritos da garota sumiram derrepente, o espadashim se desesperou, chegou no final da multidão e tudo que encontrou no local foi o pequeno panda de pelúcia que tinha comprado para ela.

Olhou para os lados, juntou o panda do chão.

- NAMIIIIIIIIII!

Uma estranha sensação percorreu seu corpo, saiu correndo para o meio dos autos prédios da vila se afastando com velocidade da feira. Zoro não entendia porque isso só acontecia com os dois! Porque eles não podiam ser somente um casal normal? Porque sempre tinha alguém tentando leva-la para longe de si?!

O espadashim corria desesperado com sua mente cheia de perguntas sem resposta.

--

Nami estava com um capuz preto na cabeça, sentia uma cama macia abaixo de seu corpo, estava acorrentada no local... Daria uma risada com o deja vu daquilo se estivesse com Zoro ao invés de com um desconhecido... Arregalou os olhos ao sentir que alguém movia-se ao seu lado na cama aproximando-se lentamente de si.

- Fique longe seja lá quem for!

Escutou uma risada conhecida, um calafrio percorreu seu corpo ao sentir sua camiseta ser lentamente erguida.

- O que pensa que você está fazendo, Dante seu miserável!!!

A risada estava mais próxima, ele parecia gostar de ser xingado por si.

- Sabe Nami-Chan, desde que te tive frente a frente naquele belo dia, admito ter perdido o interesse de te destruir, pelo contrario, no momento quero você para mim...

Enquanto fala deslizava seu indicador sobre o ventre da garota com delicadeza, sentiu Nami contrair-se tentando escapar do contato entre os dois. Sorriu enquanto retirava o capuz da cabeça da garota.

Nami o encarou com fúria, surpreendeu-se ao ver ele sorrir docemente para si enquanto descia lentamente seu calção.

- O que você ta fazendo?! Me solte!!!

Mesmo com todos aqueles gritos de protesto, Dante fez todas as pessoas de roupas da laranjada voarem para um canto do quarto onde estavam.

Quando Nami finalmente aceitou o fato que seria violada por aquele homem a única coisa que veio em sua mente foi Zoro. O moreno abriu suas pernas sem piedade e se por no meio delas.

- Zoro... – Gemeu quando Dante a invadiu sem piedade, a garota sentiu as lagrimas invadirem seus olhos. Tentou lutar, libertar-se do moreno, mas esse era muito mais forte e a mandinha com as pernas em volta de sua cintura. – Pare... – Sua voz não passou de um fraco gemido.

Nami não sentia prazer, mas também não santia dor, não sentia nada. Sua mente vagava longe de seu corpo, lagrimas escorriam por sua face. Queria que tudo não passasse de um péssimo pesadelo, mas os espasmos de prazer que seu corpo estava tendo provavam que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo...

Escutou Dante gemer e logo seu corpo ser invadido por uma sensação quente, enfim ele havia terminado... Nami sentiu ele lamber o seu pescoço, aproximou-se para a beijar quando a porta foi aberta com fúria.

- NAMI!

A garota olhou ainda com lagrimas escorrendo por sua face.

- Zoro... não olhe para mim... não me veja assim... – E mais lagrimas escorreram por seu rosto.

O espadashim olhou de Dante que sorria de canto totalmente nu para Nami, que estava chorando com marca de mordidas pelo ventre suja com o esperma de Dante e acorrentada a cama. Zoro sentiu uma fúria descomunal invadir seu corpo, puxou wada com velocidade e avançou contra Dante.

- DESGRAÇADO!

O homem arregalou os olhos ao sentir a estranha aura que emanava do espadashim, desviou a tempo do ataque de Zoro, esse abriu um enorme buraco na parede.

- Owo, koaii... – Sorriu de canto. – Temo que não possa ficar para brincar com você, espadashim-Kun, tenho coisas a fazer... bye bye! – E assim o homem desapareceu em uma bomba de fumaça.

Zoro olhou para Nami que havia desmaiado, seu peito doía por vê-la naquele estado... Quebrou as correntes vestiu sua camiseta branca nela e saiu a carregando no colo.

Chegou rapidamente no barco, Chopper já havia voltado da cidade e estava fazendo alguns remédios, Zoro passou direto por ele sem dar uma palavra sequer. Entrou em seu quarto trancando a porta, ligou a torneira da banheira, demorou 3 minutos até essa ficar cheia. Tirou a camiseta do corpo da navegadora e a depositou dentro, pegou o sabonete com uma espoja e começou a lavá-la com cuidado, sentia seus olhos queimar, mas lutava contra as lagrimas que tentavam sair por eles. Não podia chorar, Nami precisava dele naquele momento...

- Zoro... – Ela ainda estava desacordada, o espadashim fitou a face que expressava a dor que ela sentia. – Não olhe para mim...

Uma enorme vontade de gritar possuiu o Roronoa, abraçou a garota assim ficando com o peito nu todo molhado.

- Nami... ficará tudo bem...

Tirou-a da água e a enxugou, rumou com Nami nos braços até a cama, colocou a jovem com cuidado e a cobriu. Zoro sentia seu peito doer tanto... sentou-se no chão em um canto e abraçou suas katanas com força, de uma forma ou de outra ele iria matar aquele maldito!

--

Fim do cap! Sindo que serei morta pelo que sobrou dos meus leitores o.o'' A Fran será a que mais me vai torturar xD

Bah espero que gostem do cap...o que duvido que irá acontecer :P

-q Leitores fantasmas o/


	13. Amor do Capitão

_- Zoro... – Ela ainda estava desacordada, o espadashim fitou a face que expressava a dor que ela sentia. – Não olhe para mim..._

_Uma enorme vontade de gritar possuiu o Roronoa, abraçou a garota assim ficando com o peito nu todo molhado._

_- Nami... Ficará tudo bem..._

_Tirou-a da água e a enxugou, rumou com Nami nos braços até a cama, colocou a jovem com cuidado e a cobriu. Zoro sentia seu peito doer tanto... Sentou-se no chão em um canto e abraçou suas katanas com força, de uma forma ou de outra ele iria matar aquele maldito!_

--

Zoro acordou assustado com batidas na porta de seu quarto, sentia seu corpo dolorido por culpa dos músculos tensos... Levantou coçando a cabeça, olhou para Nami que dormia, ela havia chorado mais...

- Zoro? – Era Ruffy, tinha a voz preocupada. – Zoro? Tá tudo bem ai?

Abriu a porta, ainda estava sem a camisa, viu que estavam todos ali com caras preocupadas.

- O que foi? – Resmungou o espadashim.

- Faz 1 hora que estou batendo na porta... – Espionou para dentro do quarto podendo avistar Nami adormecida na cama dele. – Choppa falou que vocês dois chegaram e vieram direto para o quarto sem falar nada... Ele ficou preocupado...

Zoro olhou para o baixinho que o olhava apreensivo.

- Está tudo bem. – Forçou um sorriso, Robin ergueu uma sobrancelha notando a falsidade daquele gesto.

Ruffy sorriu de orelha a orelha.

- Se é assim, desculpa te acorda. – Olhou para os restantes. – Eu quero volta pro parque!

Zoro ouviu o urro animado da galera, fechou a porta e fitou Nami, aproximou-se e lhe beijou a testa de forma carinhosa.

"Irá ficar tudo bem..."

--

Ruffy comia um enorme espeto de carne enquanto andava distraído pela feira quando escutou seu nome ser chamado. Sentiu seu coração disparar ao ouvir aquela doce voz pronunciando "Ruffy!", olhou para trás e lá estava ela, Boa Hancock, sorrindo para si.

- Hancock! – A mulher corou ao ouvir seu nome sendo pronunciado pelo garoto.

Sanji que estava junto de Ruffy somente observava a cena sem entender. Viu a linda mulher correr na direção de Ruffy e o abraçar... Abraçar ao seu capitão... Abraçando o idiota do seu capitão... Abraçando carinhosamente o idiota e infantil do seu capitão! O que afinal estava acontecendo?!

- Ruffy você está bem? Não parece estar doente... – Falou passando a mão direita pela testa do garoto.

- Eu nunca fiquei doente... – Falou sorrindo com uma gota na cabeça.

"Zoro, Nami! Aqueles dois!!"

Ruffy pode escutar um suspiro de alivio que provinha de Hancock.

- Fiquei preocupada, ainda bem que foi alarme falso...

Sanji ainda olhava os dois ali com a boca escancarada, o capitão olhou para o cozinheiro com uma gota.

- Hancock, esse é Sanji, o cozinheiro da minha crew.

A mulher sentiu uma luz dentro de si, poderia conhecer a tripulação de seu amado e ver se aquelas garotas, que ele havia citado antes, representavam alguma ameaça.

--

Nami abriu os olhos lentamente, sua mente estava vazia, totalmente branca. Olhou para o lado vendo Zoro adormecido encolhido em um canto, sua mente aos poucos foi ganhando lembranças indesejáveis, sentiu vontade de chorar, mas resistiu bravamente franzindo o cenho com raiva. Como ela pode ser tão inútil ao ponto de não conseguir defender a si mesma? Gah se achasse aquele desgraçado de cabelos pretos ela iria enfiar o clima tact dentro do cu daquele veado! Aquele filho de uma puta!!

- Ah! Desgraçado, espera eu te achar!!! Gaaaaah!

Zoro abriu os olhos surpreso, Nami estava longe de ficar deprimida! Aquela garota problemática estava com raiva! D:

-. Você é estranha... – Resmungou o espadashim.

- Cala boca! Nesse momento eu quero matar alguém!!!!

Uma enorme gota formou-se na cabeça de Zoro, esse levantou e foi até a garota a puxando pelos ombros.

- Baka! Ò.ó – E logo a seguir a beijou carinhosamente. Nami arregalou os olhos surpresa, sorriu por dentro e abraçou o amado.

A porta do quarto foi aberta sem nenhum respeito, Zoro e Nami separaram-se alguns centímetros para ver quem era o enxerido.

- E esses são o Zoro, o espadashim da crew e a Nami, a navegadora. – Falou Ruffy sorrindo e apontando para o casal que tinha algumas veias pipocando na testa.

Nami pode ver Hancock ali junto do capitão, essa a escaneava dos pés a cabeça... Uma gota formou-se na cabeça da navegadora.

- Eu tenho namorado... – Falou com a enorme gotona, Zoro também havia entendido o significado do olhar da mulher sobre Nami e para deixar a certeza estampada beijou de forma apaixonada a garota. A navegadora sentiu sua força ser sugada por aquele beijo, com certeza cairia se Zoro não a estivesse segurando de forma protetora.

Ruffy riu do casal.

- Foram eles que de certeza mandaram a carta falsa para você vir... – Resmungou enquanto fechava a porta.

- Gostei deles... – Ruffy agarrou na mão de Hancock, essa corou ao estremo. – Venha, vou te mostrar o restante da tripulação!

Nami suspirou sentando na cama junto de Zoro, o espadashim parecia pensativo... A navegadora encostou sua cabeça ao ombro do outro, ele estava tão aéreo.

- Zoro, o que foi?

Nami pode escutar ele suspirar derrotado.

- Eu sou tão fraco e inútil... Como pretendo tornar-me o espadashim mais poderoso se nem ao menos consigo te manter segura?!

A navegadora estava em silencio somente escutando o desabafo do amado.

- Eu não me perdôo só de lembrar-me de ontem à noite...

Nami segurou a mão de Zoro e entrelaçou seus dedos aos dele.

- Está tudo bem... – Uma risada macabra veio do fundo da alma da laranjada. – Assim que eu acabar com ele estará tudo ótimo!

O espadashim estava surpreso em como Nami conseguia lidar com aquilo de forma tão... Despreocupada!

- Zoro? – Viu o namorado a fitar curioso. – Ruffy parecia feliz não acha?

Como afinal ela mudava de assunto daquela forma assustadora? Confirmou ainda fitando a face que não mostrava nenhum sentimento definido, Nami certamente não sabia o que sentir e como agir depois do que aconteceu... Entendeu em fim o porquê daquelas mudanças, a jovem sentia-se realmente inútil por não ter conseguido defender a si mesma, suspirou e encostou sua cabeça na dela cheirando os cabelos alaranjados da garota, aquele assunto era doloroso de mais para ambos...

- Eu te amo.

- Arigato Zoro.

--

Ruffy estava sentado em baixo nas laranjeiras de Nami na companhia de Boa.

- Gostei de sua tripulação, são todos como você os descreveu. Amigos, fiéis e loucos.

O capitão riu enquanto a jovem mulher fitava-o admirada. Amava aqueles sorrisos inocentes de Ruffy, gostava até das faltas de educação que ele tinha... Podia-se dizer que ela amava cada defeito e cada qualidade que o garoto tinha.

Hancock arregalou os olhos no momento em que Ruffy encostou-se a si.

- Quanto tempo você ficará aqui? – Perguntou fechando os olhos, a mulher sorriu docemente enquanto fitava a face calma do capitão.

- O tempo que você quiser...

Ruffy abriu os olhos e esses se encontraram com os orbes azuis de Boa, sentiu um formigamento nos lábios enquanto olhava para aquela mulher perfeita, curvou-se aproximando seu rosto do dela, Hancock sentia o rosto esquentar, o hálito de Ruffy misturando-se com o seu... Fechou os olhos simplesmente sentindo os lábios unirem-se em um carinhoso beijo.

- Te amo... Hancock.

* * *

Fim do cap, aleluia! \o\

Reviews:

**TTatikia****:**

Kkkkkkkkk relaxe, a Nami agora poderá ser feliz xD eu preciso fazer os personagens sofrerem...é uma necessidade xDDDd

Nha finalmente Ruffy e Boa \o\ espero que esse cap te anime D; fuiz o/ Happy Halloween!

**Namiroronoa****:**

Coitado do Dante D: não vo dexa que ninguém viole ele u.u gosto do meu vilão /hm

Hsuaehushuaehuas finalmente o Ruffy viro homem /rachei espero que esse cap anime os leitores D; nha espero que goste e Happy Halloween! \o\


	14. Enquando a Felicidade Durar

_Ruffy abriu os olhos e esses se encontraram com os orbes azuis de Boa, sentiu um formigamento nos lábios enquanto olhava para aquela mulher perfeita, curvou-se aproximando seu rosto do dela, Hancock sentia o rosto esquentar, o hálito de Ruffy misturando-se com o seu... Fechou os olhos simplesmente sentindo os lábios unirem-se em um carinhoso beijo._

_- Te amo... Hancock._

--

Ruffy acordou ainda sonolento, sentia seu corpo quente, abriu os olhos e sorriu enquanto ouvia a respiração calma de Hancock que dormia fortemente agarrada a si. Lembranças da noite passada possuíram sua mente e isso fez com que seu rosto ganhasse uma coloração avermelhada... Escutou a bagunça da tripulação que havia acabado de acordar, deveriam estar indo tomar o café da manhã, pois Ruffy já conseguia sentir o cheiro da comida.

Tinha fome, mas não queria sair do lugar. Olhou para o lado fitando a face adormecida de Boa. A comida que esperasse! Abraçou a mulher deixando-a numa posição mais confortável enquanto voltava a fechar os olhos.

Estava realmente feliz.

--

Sanji servia a comida enquanto a galera entrava animada na cozinha, viu todos sentarem em seus costumeiros lugares, sorriu animado enquanto servia Nami e Robin, ouviu Zoro rosnar quando ele se aproximou da navegadora, mas simplesmente ignorou.

- Ué, alguém viu o Ruffy? – Perguntou Usopp olhando para os lados.

Nami sorriu travessa enquanto via os tripulantes fazerem comentários preocupados.

- Será que ele se perdeu? – Perguntou Zoro.

- Ele não é você, cabeça de marimo!

- O que você falou sobrancelhas mágicas?

- Não comecem... – Falou Nami com uma veia enquanto puxava a orelha do namorado, esse gemia de dor. Robin riu enquanto via a cena da navegadora e do espadashim. – Ruffy está no quarto dele, não penso que ele venha comer por enquanto...

- Ele está doente? – Perguntou Chopper preocupado.

- Não, ele está mais saudável que nunca... – Nami riu do próprio comentário. – Está em boa companhia...

Zoro sorriu de canto, Sanji tinha a boca escancarada e isso fez com que seu cigarro caísse no chão. Robin deu uma pequena risada enquanto Franky gritava um "SUPPAAAAA". Usopp estava em choque e Chopper não havia entendido.

- Yohohohohoho, Ruffy-San finalmente cresceu... – Brook comentou orgulhoso.

- Já estava passado da hora... Oe Franky, porque ta chorando? – Zoro tinha uma gota na cabeça enquanto via o companheiro se desfazendo em lagrimas.

- NÃO ESTOU CHORANDO! Snif... – Falava enquanto se apoiava no ombro de Robin para chorar.

Nami riu enquanto Zoro a abraçava pela cintura, a navegadora virou-se para o namorado oferecendo um onigiri, esse mordeu a comida satisfeito. A garota sorriu pegando um grão de arroz que estava na bochecha de Zoro e comeu. O espadashim aproximou-se beijando os lábios de Nami com carinho.

- Quer dar uma volta pela praia? – Perguntou o marimo, o resto dos ocupantes de cozinha, tirando Sanji, ignoravam a cena. Aos poucos eles se acostumaram com aquelas manhãs, tardes, noites românticas.

- Claro, o log vai demorar mais um dia para se ajustar a próxima ilha, temos tempo n.n

Voltaram a beijar-se. Sanji fingia lavar alguns pratos para não ter que assistir aquilo, ainda era doloroso para si.

Robin e Franky levantaram e iriam abandonar o recinto.

- Onde vocês vão? – Perguntou Usopp curioso.

Robin sorriu.

- Eu combinei com o cyborg-san de ele me ajudar com umas compras que farei. – Falou a morena em seu costumeiro tom calmo, Zoro fez pose Nice Guy para Franky e esse sorriu falando um baixo "suppaaaa".

Nami sorriu para a amiga e essa saiu acompanhada de Franky. Sanji deu um pesado suspiro enquanto colocava mais comida na mesa, não demorou muito para a porta voltar a abrir, por ela Ruffy e Hancock entraram.

- Ohayoo! – Falou o capitão esbanjando alegria por todos os poros de seu corpo.

- Ohayoo. – Falou Zoro com Nami encostada a si e envolta em seus braços. – Dormiram bem? xD

Hancock corou ao ouvir a pergunta.

- Ah, nunca dormi tão bem antes! – Falou o capitão sentando e puxando Boa para fazer o mesmo.

- Onde tá o Franky e a Robin?

- Saíram... – Ruffy sorriu quando Nami falou aquilo. – Bom, nós dois também vamos agora. Aproveitar o belo dia que está lá fora!

E assim nosso casal levantou e deixou o navio.

--

Sanji encostou-se no balcão assim podendo observar Ruffy junto de Boa, a mulher ficava extremamente tímida ao lado do capitão e não parecia ligar para as grosserias do mesmo.

- Hancock-San, deseja mais alguma coisa?

A pergunta do cozinheiro foi ignorada, a jovem mulher somente soltou um suspiro divertido enquanto via Ruffy rindo de boca cheia fazendo pedaços de comida voarem, estava satisfeita daquela forma, não precisava de mais nada para ser feliz.

Sanji sentiu nojo enquanto a comida voava pela cozinha, bufou irritado deixando a cozinha. Esperava que Hancock não deixasse Ruffy comer a geladeira... andou até a proa do naviu e se debruçou olhando a praia, estava um dia realmente perfeito. Seus olhos passaram calmamente pelas areias brancas e fofas que eram molhadas pela água do mar quando finalmente avistou a cabeleira alaranjada de Nami, iria gritar para a garota se não tivesse visto Zoro junto dela.

O marimo havia erguido a garota em seus braço e correra em direção a água. Sanji tentou acender um cigarro em vão, sua mão tremia de mais para conseguir realizar aquilo.

- Maldito marimo... – E assim seguiu para seu próprio quarto.

Zoro tinha Nami em suas costas enquanto nadava para longe da praia, a garota ria divertida e o espadashim não conseguia conter um grande sorriso que teimava em aparecer quando conseguia alegrar a jovem.

- Zoro, onde estamos indo?

O moreno nadava sem muita dificuldade mesmo com o peso da garota.

- Eu vi algumas rochas por aqui...

Nami tinha uma gota na cabeça ao avistar as rochas ao lado contrario em que ambos estavam indo.

- Acho que as vi para a sua direita... – Falou de forma divertida tentando não desanimar o namorado, ele havia nadado tudo aquilo para levá-la em algum lugar, não queria estragar a diversão.

- Eu sabia... – Falou o marimo ficando vermelho.

E assim corrigiu sua rota. Não demorou muito para chegarem às rochas, Nami olhou em volta, era tão perfeito e distante da praia!

- Gostou? – Perguntou Zoro sentando nas pedras, meio ofegante, nadara o triplo do que precisava para chegar lá...

- Esse lugar é lindo! – Falou sentando ao lado do amado. – Te amo Zoro...

O moreno aproximou a face com um pequeno sorriso e logo em seguida beijando Nami.

- Também te amo problemática...

E assim nosso casal amou-se até seus corpos não poder mover-se de exaustão.

Nami abriu os olhos podendo encarar o céu avermelhado pelo por do sol, sorriu ouvindo o ressonar de Zoro ao seu lado a abraçando de forma protetora. Virou-se fitando a face adormecida do namorado, ele estava tão belo sob a pouca luz que restava do sol e essa não demorou para ser substituía pelo luar. Isso não era bom, Nami saiu dos braços de Zoro vestindo seu bikini que estava jogado nas pedras, tinham que sair de lá antes da maré subir!

- Zoro acorda! – Chamou o espadashim, esse sentou ainda sonolento.

- hum?

- A maré está subindo!

Aquela informação fez o marimo pular, Nami corou quando seus olhos scanearam o corpo nu de Zoro, esse procurava pelo calção e logo o vestiu.

- Vamos...

E assim ambos mergulharam nadando em direção a praia... Graças a Nami, pois Zoro foi sentido contrario e ela teve que ir atrás dele para o guiar¬¬.

--

Nami e Zoro entraram no navio dando de cara com Ruffy e Hancock jogando cartas com Chopper e Usopp.

- Vocês são mesmo ativos... – Falou Usopp pegando uma carta do baralho e organizando as que tinha na mão.

O marimo sorriu de canto.

- Inveja? – Nami tinha uma gota na cabeça e seguiu seu caminho até seu quarto para tomar um banho.

Hancock jogou suas cartas no chão.

- Ganhei. – Olhou para Zoro. – Vocês fazem bem em aproveitar esse amor. – E logo em seguida sorriu olhando vermelha para Ruffy que ria animado.

É ela estava certa, eles deveriam aproveitar aquilo ao Maximo enquanto durava...

* * *

Muahahaha fim do cap! No próximo eu conto o que aconteceu com o Franky e a Robin euri.

Espero que tenham gostados amados leitores euri

Fuiz o/

Reviews:

**Namiroronoa:**

Minha única leitora que vale por mil u.u

Nhaaaaa espero que goste desse cap, e não o Dante não vai ser violado u.u ele ainda vai ferrar com toda essa alegria xD já tenho planos para isso graças a fic que vc tava lendo XD

Hsuahuehsuahaeuas Hancock e Ruffy kawaii XD

Continua lendo o/


	15. O elo mais fraco

_Nami e Zoro entraram no navio dando de cara com Ruffy e Hancock jogando cartas com Chopper e Usopp._

_- Vocês são mesmo ativos... – Falou Usopp pegando uma carta do baralho e organizando as que tinha na mão._

_O marimo sorriu de canto._

_- Inveja? – Nami tinha uma gota na cabeça e seguiu seu caminho até seu quarto para tomar um banho._

_Hancock jogou suas cartas no chão._

_- Ganhei. – Olhou para Zoro. – Vocês fazem bem em aproveitar esse amor. – E logo em seguida sorriu olhando vermelha para Ruffy que ria animado._

_É ela estava certa, eles deveriam aproveitar aquilo ao Maximo enquanto durava..._

--

- Está uma linda manhã, não acha Mark?

O jovem loiro que estava parado ao lado da porta olhou para o jovem moreno que estava sentado no parapeito da janela somente de calça.

- Está Dante-Sama. – Respondeu fitando aquele que causava seus maiores medos.

O moreno sorria enquanto bebia um gole de vodka, estava de bom humor.

- Um dia perfeito para apreciar o sofrimento alheio... – Comentou para si mesmo fitando o céu sem nuvens. – Realmente perfeito para sentir o sabor da agonia.

O jovem loiro sentiu um calafrio percorrer todo o seu corpo, tinha medo de respirar alto e Dante lembrar-se de sua presença. Aquele homem era alguém que jamais desejaria como inimigo.

- Mark eu tenho uma missão para você...

--

Nami acordou com a turma cantando musicas animadas e aquilo fez seu bom humor alcançar o máximo, estava feliz.

Sentou na cama notando que Zoro ainda dormia, sorriu e levantou indo para o banho.

A água caia por seu corpo o despertando, fechou os olhos erguendo o rosto enquanto pensava em coisas sem sentido. Desligou o chuveiro e saiu enrolada em uma toalha, Zoro havia recém acordado e ao notar a jovem de toalha sorriu.

- Bom dia.

Nami se aproximando dando-lhe um beijo.

- Bom dia, tome banho logo para irmos comer.

Zoro segurava a navegadora pela cintura a fitando nos olhos.

- Não quer voltar lá? Acho que ainda tem xampu no seu cabelo.

Nami riu voltando a beijar os lábios do amado.

- Zoro vai lá, agora não temos tempo... Quero aproveitar o dia lá fora.

Zoro fez bico lançando um olhar apelativo para Nami.

- Não me olhe assim, mais tarde poderemos brincar... – Riu ao ver o moreno sorrindo feio uma criança que acabara de ganhar uma promessa numa loja de doces.

E assim o espadashim foi para o chuveiro.

--

Sanji observava a tripulação comendo enquanto conversavam animados, ele era o único que estava calado e nem ao menos reagia aos comentários de Zoro. O moreno estranhou a falta de respostas de Sanji, mas achou que fosse o sono... Era ainda cedo.

Robin bebia um gole de seu amargo café enquanto tinha os olhos presos no cozinheiro, havia algo muito errado com ele. A morena escutou toda a tripulação fazendo planos para o dia todo fora do navio, Sanji era o único que não havia comentado sobre o assunto.

- Cozinheiro-San, o que irá fazer quando sair?

A atenção de todos os Mugiwaras caíram sobre o loiro, esse retribuiu o olhar surpreso por alguém ter realmente puxado assunto consigo.

- Ham... Irei dar umas voltas, comprar comida.

- Quer companhia?

Sanji voltou a olhar surpreso para a morena, e dessa vez notou que o único que ainda prestava atenção a conversa era Franky.

- Desta vez não Robin-Chan, preciso limpar minha mente. Muito no que pensar. – Sorriu.

Robin sentia que algo de ruim iria acontecer, aquele sorriso era tão fraco, sem vida... Não parecia nada com o que Sanji dava.

- Entendo...

- Bah! Eu irei sair com a Hancock, até mais! – E assim Ruffy e a shishibukai deixaram o navio.

Chopper, Usopp e Brook foram o grupo que saiu em seguida após terminar a refeição. Aos poucos Sunny ia ficando vazio...

Zoro comia com mais calma já que Ruffy não estava lá para roubar a comida, Nami o apressava louca para ir às compras, o moreno suspirou enquanto escutava o barulho da água e dos pratos que Sanji estava lavando. Sorriu lembrando-se de momentos do passado em que ele e o cozinheiro discutiam, agora que pensava no assunto, sempre que eles se desentendiam tinha alguma coisa a ver com Nami... Era sempre Nami, o motivo de ele amar, o motivo dele lutar, o motivo dele sorrir, o motivo de se auto-sacrificar...

- Zoro, vamos! – Nami já estava parada na porta esperando o espadashim, esse revirou os olhos levantando e rumando até ela.

- Oe cozinheiro de merda, quer algo da cidade?

Sanji olhou para Zoro sem entender nada, sua mente estava muito distante foi quando viu o sorriso provocador do moreno e devolveu na mesma moeda.

- Nah, não quero gastar o dinheiro da Nami-Swan, porque você já faz isso de mais... Cabeça de marimo pobretão.

Nami sorriu arrastando Zoro que rosnava a fim de brigar mais, as coisas pareciam mesmo ter voltado ao normal.

--

Franky observava Robin folheando alguns livros novos para ver qual levar, estava curioso sobre o que havia acontecido na hora do café da manhã... Não que estivesse com ciúmes, era impossível sentir ciúmes de um pirralho como Sanji. Ele e Robin eram como os pais do restante da tripulação... claro Brook não contava nisso... Ele tinha idade pra ser o avô isso sim.

Sentiu os olhos zuis da morena fixos em si, corou por ter sido pego vagando tão longe enquanto a encarava.

- O que houve Franky?

O cyborg havia se acostumado com ela chamando o seu nome de forma tão... Comum, mas sempre que estavam com o restante era "cyborg-san". Formal de mais...

- Ham... Eu... Nada!

E como resposta para aquela reação, o olhar "eu sei que você está mentindo" foi lançado. Franky não resistiu nem ao menos 10 segundos sob aquele olhar da morena.

- Eu somente estava pensando no que aconteceu hoje de manhã...

Robin pegou 2 livros e rumou até o cyborg, parou na frente do mesmo o fitando.

- O Cozinheiro-San parecia realmente deprimido... Mas não é isso que está te perturbando. – Franky estava sendo devorado pelo olhar questionante de Robin.

- Eu... Am...

Robin sorriu docemente.

- Eu também quero deixar nosso relacionamento publico.

Franky estava surpreso, como ela havia entendido o que diabos ele queria? Na verdade ele não estava interessado em como ela descobrira, sorria realmente realizado por saber que a morena compartilhava do mesmo desejo.

- Você é incrível... – Comentou enquanto ele e a morena deixavam a loja após pagar pelos livros.

Robin sorriu enquanto enganchava em seu acompanhante.

--

Hancock e Ruffy estavam sentados numa pequena praça junto a varias arvores de sakura, estavam totalmente floridas algo lindo de se observar. A dupla comia algodão doce enquanto conversavam sobre antigas aventuras que cada um teve, não que a shishibukai tivesse grandes aventuras como Ruffy, mas ela tinha boas histórias.

- Como afinal você conheceu a sua tripulação?

O garoto abriu um enorme sorriso ao ouvir a pergunta, era um passado que ele amava relembrar, como havia conhecido seus amigos.

- O primeiro que conheci foi Zoro! Ele tava capturado pela marinha... – Coçou a cabeça tentando lembrar-se de mais detalhes, mas seu cérebro não colaborava. – Depois Nami entrou para o bando, ela era uma ladra de piratas xD Zoro me falou uma vez que ela realmente era boa nisso porque conseguiu roubar algo dele... acho que ele tinha falado "roubado meu coração" ou algo assim.

Hancock riu, o capitão não entendia o sentido daquela frase romântica.

Ruffy olhou para ela e sorriu, gostava do som da risada de Boa.

- Depois Usopp se juntou a crew, ele era o grande mentiroso de uma pequena vila.

E assim Ruffy continuou a falar sobre seus companheiros e os modos mais loucos que levaram a eles entrarem para a crew.

- Você tem companheiros interessantes. – Comentou a mulher observando o capitão sorrindo, amava ver Ruffy sorrindo, parecia que todo seu passado assustador era apagado só pela presença dele. – Ruffy, quer ir visitar a minha ilha?

- Como?

- Deixamos alguma das minhas piratas cuidando de seu navio e você e sua crew usam o meu, o que você acha? – Hancock tinha medo da rejeição, mas logo isso sumiu ao ver o grande sorriso de Ruffy.

- Vou contar para os outros! Partimos de noite! – E assim num impulso involuntário ele beijou os lábios de Boa de forma animada.

--

Zoro estava entupido de sacolas, resmungava enquanto Nami o arrastava para a 65ª loja, o espadashim não entendia o porquê comprar tantas coisas desnecessárias!

- O que você vai comprar dessa vez? – Perguntou irritado enquanto equilibrava uma pilha de sacola em seus braços.

- Uma coisa que você deveria comprar, não eu. – Falou num suspiro pesado.

Zoro esticou o pescoço para o lado tentando ver o que era, ficou surpreso quando Nami virou para si sorrindo.

- Nossas alianças de namoro.

O moreno tinha a boca aberta sem saber o que falar, nunca havia pensando nas alianças... Nami aproximou-se dele e o beijou de forma desajeitada graças a todas aquelas sacolas.

- Vamos voltar para o Sunny deixar essas coisas lá e depois podemos sair para comer.

O moreno concordou sem falar nada.

--

Sanji andava pelas ruas movimentadas carregando algumas sacolas com comida, estava pensativo sem prestar muita atenção por onde andava e por quem passava, parou de andar e olhou para frente. Uma pequena barraca de lamen atraiu sua atenção, resolveu entrar e comer alguma coisa... Ou simplesmente beber.

Entrou cumprimentando o dono com um pequeno sorriso, olhou o cardápio e pediu um prato de lamen de porco, precisava comer alguma coisa.

Um jovem loiro que estava sentado ao lado do cozinheiro devorava seu segundo prato de lamen de forma satisfatória, parecia apreciar cada parte de sua refeição. Sanji sentiu satisfação por aquilo, era bom ver comida sendo verdadeiramente apreciada como aquele garoto estava fazendo. O loiro ficou surpreso ao ver o jovem olhar para si, engolir a comida e sorrir.

- Amo o lamen daqui!

Sanji sorriu enquanto começava a comer seu pedido que havia sido servido.

- Realmente, é um ótimo lamen.

- Sou Mark! – Falou o loiro estendendo a mão para Sanji, esse retribuiu o gesto.

- Sanji.

Ambos os loiros começaram a conversar sobre comidas e receitas e por alguns instantes Sanji se esqueceu de todas as suas preocupações.

- Oe serve sake pra mim e pro meu amigo! – Falou Mark sorrindo – Por minha conta!

O dono da barraca assim fez e ambos beberam e continuaram a conversar.

- Sinto pena por você… - Comentou Mark num suspiro sem ohlar para Sanji. – Eu realmente gostei de conversar com você, mas meu mestre não aceita desculpas…

Sanji olhou sem entender, foi quando começou a ver tudo borrado…

- Filho de uma… - E perdeu a consciência.

* * *

Fim do cap \hum

Aleluia irmãos terminei essa merda! D:

Reviews:

**marakuja:**

basicamente a única pessoa que deixou review XD

hauhsua mil desculpas pelo atraso do cap! Espero que goste n.n me forcei a Maximo pra conseguir escrever u.u'''

até o próximo cap…e torça pra que eu escreva mais rápido euri


End file.
